Confirmación de amor
by Ed Heartfilia
Summary: Gray suspirando por una chica?... Mirajane planeando una boda?... La nueva pareja HOT del momento? ...Una tercera persona en discordia?... Natsu huyendo de una pelea contra Gray? Pasen y lean Mi primer fic :) ligero Gruvia y NaLu
1. Malentendido

Confirmación de amor

En la barra del gremio más ruidoso de Fiore estaba sentado cierto stripper al cual se le veía afligido por alguna razón, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos; tanto que no se percato de la mirada de dicha albina la cual no entendía por qué o más bien por quien se la pasaba suspirando y en ocasiones hasta sonrojándose uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

**Gray's POV's **

_Es que ella es tan linda, amable y tierna con todos, amaba Fairy Tail desde el momento en que se unió y de una u otra forma se gano el cariño de cada uno de los miembros del gremio incluido yo; además ese cabello color dorado y esos ojos que lo único que puedes hacer con ellos es perderte en la inmensidad de tanta hermosura, de tanta bondad...¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?_ Se preguntaba un confundido Gray... Decidió dejar es tema de lado y al cabo de unos momentos se decía para el mismo. _"Se ve tan linda al despertar, sonriendo, saludando, comiendo, inclusive haciendo un ligero berrinche cuando Natsu y Happy como de costumbre entran a su casa por la ventana, la verdad es que no importa la hora ni lo que haga, ella es tan perfecta"(suspiro)... ¿¡Que me pasa?! Lucy es mi compañera de equipo, es mi familia! ¿Aún no viene al gremio?¿se encontrará bien?... Esto no es normal! ... _Quedando un confundido, desesperado y ansioso Gray por ver a dicha chica.

**Fin Gray's POV**

Mira quien se había quedado observando al ice-boy mientras tenía su debate mental no le pareció normal su actitud del día, primero porque no se percato de la presencia de Mira durante todo ese tiempo y Natsu tenía 10 minutos insultándolo para comenzar una de sus ya conocidas peleas, sin embargo Salamander solo consiguió un suspiro de parte Gray para después seguir ignoránlo.

Mira emocionada al pensar que por fin Gray correspondía los sentimientos de Juvia y con esto pronto nacería la nueva pareja hot del momento "GRUVIA" como decidió llamarles, Mirajane no podía con tanta emoción y de pronto en sus ojos tenía corazones y mil imágenes de "Gruvia" en situaciones potencialmente románticas. _("Oh, Gray-sama permítame darle de comer en la boca. Un sonrojado y feliz Gray se limitaba a asentir. Para que después la maga de agua se desmayara de la emoción". "Juvia se encuentra muy feliz" "¿Gray-sama cuántos hijos desea tener con Juvia?" "deberíamos comenzar con los preparativos de la boda Gray-sama" "Gray-sama de ahora en adelante siempre estaremos juntos")._

Mira decidió que ella sería la primera en saber sobre dicha unión y no solo eso sino que ella les ayudaría a toda costa para que este par de tórtolos se declararan lo más pronto posible. Ahora solo tenía que planear el mejor modo de que esto sucediera.

Buenos días Gray-dijo Mira con una de sus amables y características sonrisas- el día de hoy te ves un poco preocupado pero de seguro cierta persona que está entrando al gremio te alegrara el día- le guiño el ojo para después saludar a las recién llegadas.

Gray solo se limito a voltear y observo a la Loxar acompañada por su rival de rival (L.H.) ahí estaba caminando con toda la belleza que la rodea, la única persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos de manera definitiva, no pudo evitar sonreír. Lucy le dedico una sonrisa desde lo lejos, Gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle de vuelta. Nada de esto paso desapercibido por la mayor de los Strauss que a su vez ya estaba fantaseando con los hijos de Gray y Juvia corriendo por el gremio. Después de observar todos estos indicios o como lo llamo ella "CONFIRMACION DE AMOR" de parte de Gray hacia Juvia; ella le juro internamente a Juvia que haría todo para que este amor se consumara en la boda que por alguna extraña razón ya estaba planeando.


	2. ¿Cuidados intensivos?

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el segundo capìtulo de "Confimarciòn de amor". También les agradezco sus reviews me hicieron muy feliz; la verdad es que me hicieron ganar valor y ya le dije a alguien de mi familia que estoy escribiendo; asì que de verdad MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!.

Algo que olvide decirles en el primer capitulo los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima.

Todo lo demás salió en el transcurso de mi clase de inglès x_X.

…..

**¿Cuidados intensivos?**

Gray decidió ir a su casa mientras caminaba hacia su destino no podía entender el porque Lucy su compañera de equipo se estaba volviendo tan indispensable en su vida tanto que era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Llegó a su hogar tomo una larga ducha (JA! Iluso, Gray de verdad pensó que una ducha iba a sacar de su mente y corazón a la joven de cabellos dorados) salio de ella, se vistió (innecesariamente) y se dispuso a cocinar cualquier cosa "despejare mi mente" se dijo Gray (seria mas fácil que admitiera lo obvio).

…..

**Lucy's POV**

El día de hoy Gray se veia diferente como si algo le preocupara, creo que hasta tenía fiebre :s se le veía sonrojado en el gremio. Será mejor que le haga un caldo de pollo y con esto se sentirá mejor...

**Final Lucy's POV**

…..

Gray por su parte se dispuso a hacer TODO con tal de distraerse; cuando terminó de hacer los labores de la casa, tocaron su puerta. Se sorprendió ya que casi nadie lo visitaba en su casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta su sorpresa fue mayor; estaba de frente a ella, con sus grandes ojos observándolo quisquillosamente, estaba preocupada :/ se notaba en su mirada; cuando por fin salió de sus pensamientos dijo...

_-¡Ah! hola Juvia que sorpresa-_ con un toque de tristeza y desilusión en su voz.

_-¿Que te trae por aquí?_ -Pregunto desganado

_-!Oh Gray-Sama estaba tan preocupada creí que estaba enfermo por su estado anímico de la mañana. Por eso_ (y de la nada saco una gran canasta la cual contenía todo lo necesario para un resfriado y una posible infección) _he traído algunos medicamentos y_ _algunos remedios caseros Juvia esta segura que con eso se va a sentir mucho mejor._

_-¡Oh! Gray-sama lo primero que debe hacer es ponerse este termómetro en su boca para checar su temperatura, y ahora tiene que recostarse; Mira-san me dijo que en estos casos lo más importante es el reposo_- Dijo la maga de agua.

_-¡Espera Juvia si yo no estoy enfermo!- _Es lo único que alcanzo a decir un sorprendido Gray.

_-¡Oh! Gray-sama con Juvia aquí no tiene porque preocuparse, Juvia esta aquí para cuidarlo._ (con esa frase Juvia término por "acomodar" a Gray en un sofá).

Gray por el cansancio de haber hecho tantas cosas cayó en un profundo sueño.

Juvia mientras tanto estaba "cocinando". En eso sonó el termómetro indicando que ya era tiempo de checar la temperatura al notar que sólo tenía 39.5º; alarmada por tan alta temperatura del mago de HIELO corrió por compresas de agua fría la coloco con suavidad en frente, provocando que el alquimista hiciera una ligera mueca por el cambio de temperatura; Juvia comenzó a distraerse y no con cierta peliblanca que espiaba por la ventana sino con los muy cercanos labios del sexy stripper (N/A: pero quien se cree : ). El rostro de Juvia comenzó a tornarse rojo por la cercanía de ambos, comenzaba a hiperventilar; y a su vez Mira estaba igual de sonrojada que Juvia.

_-¡Oh! Estoy a punto de presenciar el primer momento romántico de Gruvia; el primer beso el momento más especial de una pareja kyaaa!-_ Se escuchó desde fuera de la casa y fue lo último que Mira pudo observar ya que de tanta emoción tuvo una masiva hemorragia nasal provocando que se desmayara.

Juvia en cambio se acercaba más a Gray un centímetro los separaba, cuando la "comida" que preparaba comenzó a derramarse haciendo que la susodicha se asustara y corría hacia la cocina para apagarle a la estufa (uff gracias a kami-Sama y la autora obviamente xD).

…..

Gray escucho a lo lejos el grito de una mujer, el ruido venía de la cocina; abrió los ojos y observó a su razón de ser ¡QUE? Pero en que momento ella se volvió el centro de mi vida y es que verla ahí preocupada porque la comida que estaba preparando con tanto amor yacía en el piso... Gray se sonrojo y penso "se ve tan linda tan abatida" suspiro y con la misma se paró del cómodo mueble y fue en ayuda de Lucy.

Ella al verlo se sonrojo y suspiró aliviada al ver que Gray acudía en su ayuda y le dedicó una sonrisa tan linda que logro que Gray se sonrojara. Entre los dos se pusieron a limpiar y la verdad es que la comida recién hecha que aún seguía en la cacerola parecía una mezcla pollo a medio cocer y toda la verdura ya se le había deshecho parecía puré, cuando ambos vieron la cacerola se agarraron a reír porque eso en vez de caldo parecía todo menos eso, cuando terminaron Gray invito a Lucy a ver un rato la TV; ella apenada aceptó.

Cuando se torno "aburrido"; él la miro se sonrojó y comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre ambos. Lucy en cambio no sabía porque Gray se estaba comportando de esa manera aunque no le disgustaba esa situación. Se acercaron más y Gray hizo una pausa sólo para decir me gustas...

Me gustas...

…..

**Mirajane's POV**

Mirajane se sintió satisfecha por todo lo que acaba de presenciar, no se podía contener de tanta alegría.

_-¡Mi plan funcionó; yo sabía que si le decía a Juvia que Gray estaba enfermo correría sin pensarlo hacia su casa para poder cuidarlo; aww creo que será mejor dejarlos solos!-_

Y fue así cuando partió hacia su tan amado gremio, ahí esperaría a que GRUVIA llegará dando la grata sorpresa.

**Final Mirajane's POV**

…..

**Casa de Lucy**

Lucy se miraba en el espejo vestía unos shorts de mezclilla con una playera con cuello V color menta y unas sandalias color dorado.

_-¿Plue crees que me veo bien?-_ pregunto una sonrojada Maga estelar- el pequeño espíritu asintió levemente y sonrió.

_-Por alguna razón Plue me siento algo inquieta por ir a casa de Gray- _agachó su mirada evitando que se percatara de su ya notable sonrojo-

_-Plue plue-_ se le escucho decir al espíritu

_-Pues es que el vive sólo, además es un chico y yo una chica :$, pero es mi amigo y de verdad se veía mal hoy por la mañana será mejor que me apresure..._

Y así fue cuando por fin la maga estelar partio a casa de Gray; llevando con ella todo lo necesario para un refriado…

…..

Ya me muero por saber que es lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo; si lo se son muy cortitos u_U prometo mejorar cuento con su ayuda .

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	3. NaLu

_**Capítulo 3: NaLu**_

Holaaaa ( tercer capítulo OMG!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Lo demás salió en un paseo por la ciudad n_n.

_**Agradecimientos**_

natpereira: Ya en el tercero vienen situaciones claves de GrayLu ( :

Namine drawing: Muchas gracias (: por tus reviews; probablemente tarde más en subir los capítulos porque estoy intentando que sean más largos.

ValeRyoda03: Por la calentura que tenía Gray comenzó a tener alucinaciones; creyó y quería que fuese Lucy quien lo estaba cuidando pero en realidad era Juvia.

Kerberosclow: XD imagínate esa temperatura en un mago de hielo creo que debió de hacer algo más drástico :$

Ishiro Shizuka: ¿Qué te pareció el Segundo capítulo? ¿Y el tercero que tal?

dened01: Ya el tercero …espero que siga siendo de tu agrado (: sino un review jalándome las orejas XD

Gloriythaa99: Gracias (: espero que el tercer cap también haya sido de tu agrado. Sino un review.

YamiSatou: No dudes en darme tu opinión del tercer capítulo(:

Yukkari Fullbuster: espero que sea de tu agrado. Y si Gray las confundió horriblemente pero bueno no fue su culpa (ni mía 8-))

Ahora sí a leer n_n

…..

En casa de Gray

Alguien tocó la puerta, haciendo que los "enamorados" se separaran de golpe; Gray resignado tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta; que sorpresa se llevó… Enfrente de él estaba Lucy, la miró sumamente confundido porque Lucy estaba en su sofá en ese momento.

Con temor Gray giró su cabeza hacia el sofá cuán grande fue su sorpresa de encontrar a Juvia en el lugar donde se suponía que se encontraba Lucy tanta fue que en vez de perder su ropa comenzó a vestirse x_x

…..

Tragó saliva, como pudo saludo a Lucy con una tímida sonrisa.

_-¡Lucy que sorpresa! ¿Qué trae por aquí?-_ dijo el stripper infiel. :P

_-Etto en el gremio te vi un poco enfermo, quería asegurarme que te sentías bien; te traje un poco de caldo de pollo-_ Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa avergonzada.

_-Lucy-san no había necesidad que viniera hasta acá, ya que Juvia ya está cuidando a Gray-sama.-_ Dijo Juvia con aura maligna rodeando su cuerpo y con un ligero tic en su ojo.

-_Lo- lo- lo siento Juvía yo no sabía que estabas aquí_- sonrió a fuerzas- _bueno será mejor que me vaya._

…..

Lucy's POV

_-Me da gusto que por fin Juvia sea feliz con Gray. ¿Pero porque siento tanta tristeza? -_

Final Lucy's POV

…..

La mañana siguiente Gray decidió ir temprano a casa de Lucy para agradecerle por las molestias. Cuando llego a la ventana de la casa de Lucy vio a Natsu.

_¿Porque Natsu esta tan serio y rojo? a lo mejor también esta enfer... _

No término su conclusión; Natsu lo saco de sus pensamientos.

…..

Pero Luceeee es que tú me gustas que acaso no te das cuenta de cuánto te quiero- dijo Salamander exasperado y haciendo un leve berrinche.

…..

¡¿QUEEE?! Gray no pensó, en un instante ya estaba golpeando a Salamander. Natsu no lo vio venir se suponía que estaba sólo con LUCY y ahora Gray estaba golpeándolo. Ambos siguieron golpeándose ninguno se percataba de la mirada asustada de Lucy.

…..

Pensamiento de Gray

Ahora lo entiendo; la razón por la que sólo pienso en LUCY es porque me gusta! No, esto que siento es algo más… yo estoy enamorado de ella, la razón por la que no pude controlarme y comencé a golpear a Natsu son celos; celos porque él tuvo el valor que yo carezco para decirle al amor de mi vida todos mis sentimientos y miedo, miedo a perderla, miedo a que Natsu gane su corazón.

…..

Un golpe seco en su estómago lo hizo reaccionar. Ambos seguían golpeándose; los ojos de Lucy amenazaban con dejar escapar algunas lágrimas, esa pelea no era normal se miraban diferente.

Ella les gritaba desesperada. _¡Paren por favor chicos! ¡Qué les pasa esto está yendo muy lejos! ¡Gray reacciona por favor! chicoooos!_

El grito desesperado de Lucy logró algo, Loke abrió su puerta y como pudo separó a los magos.

Cuando Loke los vio un poco más calmados se dirigió a ellos dándoles una advertencia.

_-Yo no sé cuál haya sido el problema, si quieren luchar háganlo pero en otro lado. Sólo están preocupando a Lucy, ustedes son mi familia pero Lucy es mi dueña y si a ustedes no les preocupa su bienestar es su decisión pero a mi si me preocupa y mucho._

Dicho esto Loke regreso al mundo de los espíritus.

…..

_-Chicos traje un poco de té, tal vez esto los ayude a calmarse.-_Dijo la maga estelar todavía un poco asustada.

_-Gracias Lucy no te molestes yo sólo vine a darte las gracias por lo de ayer-_ dijo Gray avergonzado- _yo ya me voy y disculpa si hice que te preocuparas._

_-cht-se escuchó de parte de Natsu._

-¿T_ienes algo que decir Natsu?-_ preguntó un molesto Gray.

_-Sólo creo que es mejor que te vayas, verás Lucy y yo estábamos ocupados e interrumpiste MI plática con ella.- _sentencio el dragón slayer_._

_-Etto chicos creo que lo mejor es que los dos se vayan. Yo sólo me ducho y voy al gremio_- dijo una tímida y avergonzada Lucy.

…..

Lucy's POV

Lucy ya estaba tomando un baño, seguía sin entender que fue lo que acababa de pasar con sus dos amigos. Primero Natsu que al parecer se le acaba de declarar; es decir, quién hubiera pensado que Natsu entendería algo tan complicado como amar a alguien. Claro se preocupaba por todos en Fairy Tail y si los quería inclusive a Gray pero ni con Lissana tenía una relación que pudiese llamarse "amorosa" y Gray –suspiro- porque Gray de repente armo todo ese alboroto; siempre están peleando pero hoy, sus miradas eran distantes y frías, no estaban jugando.

Se hundió en la bañera a la altura de la nariz; la rubia de verdad estaba abatida sin querer su mente comenzó a divagar y pronto se encontró de nuevo en casa de Gray y él estaba diciéndole a Juvia que le gustaba y estaba a punto de besarla… se espabilo y salió del baño, ese recuerdo le dolía; -yo los quiero a ambos y yo solo…. Quiero… su felicidad- se dijo dudando. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió al gremio resignada y a la vez con la esperanza que no volviera a suceder lo de hace un rato.

Final Lucy's POV

…..

Cuando Lucy llego al gremio encontró al gremio como siempre; Cana bebiendo, Droy y Jet siguiendo a Levy, Happy le estaba regalando un pescado a Charle, que enseguida rechazó, Gajeel mirando de reojo a Levy que estaba siendo acosada por su equipo, Wendy y Romeo platicando muy animados; pero algo NO estaba pasando, sus amigos (Natsu y Gray) no estaban discutiendo lo que hizo que se preocupara y por si fuera poco su casera ya le estaba cobrando la renta del próximo mes.

_-No me gusta verlos peleados, ¿Cómo podré ayudarlos? Pero ni siquiera se la razón por la que comenzaron a pelear en primer lugar-_ Lucy dejo escapar un suspiro.

Natsu estaba mirando un flor y repitiendo: "_me quiere no me quiere_"; cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucy lo miraba se levantó, decidido y sonrojado se acercó a ella; Lucy siento escalofríos recorrer su espalda pocas veces había visto esa "mirada" en el dragón slayer…

-¡_Luceeee_!- se acercó al oído de la rubia y dijo de manera apenas audible para ella- ¿_Ya sabes_ _la respuesta_?- dijo un tímido Natsu -¿_O_ _te_ _lo_ _pido de_ _nuevo_?- pregunto ahora un atrevido y sexy Natsu. Haciendo que la rubia se pusiera totalmente roja y pronunciara palabras inexistentes; enseguida se alejó totalmente atareada hacia la barra dejando solo a un Natsu inquieto….

…..

Lucy's POV

_Pero que tonta eres Lucy es normal que te haya pedido una respuesta después, claro de la declaración de a-a-amor-_ Se regañaba mentalmente la rubia. _–pero ese no es problema, el problema es cuál es mi respuesta_…

Final Lucy's POV

…..

Se encontró con Levy y juntas caminaron los pocos metros restantes hacia la barra; comenzaron a platicar sobre las nuevas publicaciones que estaban sucediendo en el mundo literario por un momento y luego Levy le conto sobre cómo le había ido en su última misión… y en algún momento durante el relato de la pelea Lucy se perdió en sus pensamientos… "¿Qué le voy a decir a Natsu?" "Es muy lindo y tierno" "Siempre ha cuidado de mí" "Además él es quien me invito a formar parte de Fairy tail" "Hacemos un gran equipo"… -¿Lu-chan? ¿Lu-chan? ¿Me estas escuchando?- Levy le dio un ligero empujón- "Yo lo siento Levy, es que el día de hoy la casera me pidió el pago de este mes :/ y estoy algo preocupada" – dijo Lucy- "¿Y porque no tomas una misión con Natsu?"- dijo MacGarden haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara ligeramente-. "Si creo que será una buena idea".

-Levy-chan yo tengo algo que contarte; verás :$- dijo una avergonzada Lucy- hace unos momentos Gr…-

-Ara ara chicas buenos días ( - les dijo una alegre Mirajane -¿No creen que es un excelente día para salir en una cita potencialmente romántica?- volteando ver a Juvia y haciendo que las magas se confundieran- ¿Mira-san acaso es que por fin le diste el sí a cierto dragón slayer?- inquirió Levy- Etto etto pero de qué estás hablando Levy; yo me refiero a la pareja HOT del momento… ¿Qué acaso no leyeron la revista semanal de "sorcerer's" ¡MIREN!- les entrego a las magas el ejemplar semanal; enseguida ambas la abrieron y no podían creerlo lo que veían (un "pequeño" collage que abarcaba toda la página con fotografías de la maga de agua y del alquimista de hielo), y en la parte inferior venía un pequeño niño con rasgos de ambos magos; los rostros de las magas definitivamente demostraban sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecía que se saldrían; la MacGarden no sporto y enseguida comenzo el interogatorio.

-¿Pero cuando comenzó esto? ¿Porque aún no lo han anunciado? ¿Y además no es muy pronto? ¿Acaso Juvia está embarazada? ¿donde van a ir vivir? ¿Gray ya conoció a los padres de Juvia? ¿Cuál será el destino de su de luna de miel?-miles de preguntas pasaron por la mente de levy y admitámoslo todos en el gremio querían saber esas respuestas.

-ara ara chicas yo no puedo contestar esas preguntas tan íntimas, mejor vamos a esperar a que la pareja nos lo diga ñ_ñ pero se lo imaginan *.* creo que lo ideal sería que se casaran en un jardin y de los árboles colgar lámparas para ambientar y muchísimas flores; obviamente Natsu va ser el padrino de Gray y pues Gajeel por parte de Juvia, lo mejor sería que ambos usarán trajes de vestir y se peinaran por una vez en su vida y con respecto a las damas de honor, Levy tu serías una magnífica dama y Lucy yo se que a Juvia le encantaría que la acompañaras digo ahora que ya no te considera su rival de amor ¿no crees? -pregunto emocionada Mira- Lucy sólo sonrió forzadamente a la pregunta, la verdad es que se sentía muy incomoda con todo eso.

El maestro oficiaría la boda, y los fuegos artificiales correrían a cuenta de natsu, y sería tan romántico si ambos hicieran sus votos... ¡¿se imaginan el primer baile?!-

¡neeee luceee!- Grita un Natsu entusiasmado desde el otro extremo del gremio- ¿QUIIIIEREEEES SEEER MI NOOOOVIIIIAAAAA?- (N/A: Si u_u lo grito frente a todo el gremio).

…Lucy paralizada….

-Se guuustan- gritó Happy

…Lucy paralizada….

-Eso es ser HOMBRE- gritó Elfman

…Lucy paralizada….

-Lucee hoy cuando despertamos te lo pregunte "tranquilamente"- dijo Natsu

-¿QQQQUEEE?- gritaron los magos que habían seguido la plática desde el comienzo.

-¿Qué acaso no puedes responderme? ¿Qué esperas? ¿Te gusta alguien más? ¿No quieres ser mi pareja en la boda del stripper?- pregunto un Natsu desesperado.

-Chotto mate Lucy, no sabía que tenías ese tipo de relación con Natsu- dijo Levy.

…Lucy paralizada….

-Que guardadito se lo tenían- alcanzo a decir Cana.

…Lucy paralizada….

Kyyyyyaaa!- grito Mira- la nueva pareja HOT del momento "NALU"- desbordaban corazones de sus ojos. –Deberían de realizar una boda doble "GRUVIA" y "NALU", ¿Lucy que te parece la idea?

…Lucy paralizada….

-Lucy-san, Juvia se encuentra en un éxtasis de felicidad; Juvia no sabía que tenía ese tipo de relación con Natsu-san. La mejor de las suertes en su matrimonio.

…Lucy paralizada….

-¡Oh! Lucy-san, Juvia le promete que será la mejor de las damas de honor; aunque si usted es mi dama y yo la suya no podremos hacer la boda doble u_U-.

- Juvia pueden ser en diferentes fechas; lo único que importa es que todos estemos reunidos para festejar la unión de las dos parejas; deberíamos ir haciendo el pedido del pastel n_n- sentenció Erza.

-El vestido, maquillaje, zapatos, peinado, banquete, música, los anillos, la iluminación, el pastel, las bebidas, invitados, invitaciones… no será fácil organizar las dos bodas debemos apurarnos con todos los preparativos- dijo la demonio. - y lo más importante debo diseñar un traje que sea imposible de quitar bueno al menos hasta la luna de miel- Erza y Levy enseguida entedieron por que sus rostros se tiñeron de carmín.

Gray's POV

-¿Cómo es que ya están organizando esas bodas? Se dejan llevar por el romanticismo todos en el gremio; como planean algo de esa magnitud… Toda la vida con alguien a quien no quieres…

-¿Porque ella se tiene que casar con Natsu? ¿Qué yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno? Yo también puedo protegerla, cuidarla, quererla… AMARLA….

Salió del gremio triste, enojado e impotente… sin si quiera darse cuenta que una de las bodas era para él XD.

Lucy apenas y había reaccionado por la repentina unión con Natsu que sus amigas y el gremio entero ya estaba planeando; se scerco a natsu y sólo le dijo- te veo al atardecer en el lago.

_**En el parque…**_

Natsu ya se encontraba ahí, solo; se veía algo nervioso, acalorado (N/A: daaa es un mago de fuego xD), caminaba de un lado para otro. Me reí por lo bajo la verdad es que todo este tiempo de conocer a Natsu nunca lo había visto de esa manera- Lucy rió por lo bajo pero el dragon slayer la escucho.

Enseguida Natsu dio la vuelta y le dirigió a Lucy _esa_ sonrisa tan única de él.

Lucy camino hacia él; y ambos se sentaron en el césped.

-Nee Lucee no quería que todos en el gremio se enteraran lo lamento- dijo Natsu sonrojado.

- Ha- hai Natsu no pasa nada-

- ¿Y ya tienes una respuesta? Yo no te voy a lastimar, quiero cuidarte, y verte sonreír todos los días, pero sabiendo que soy el único hombre en tu corazón.

-Natsu te agradezco todos sentimientos y los entiendo a la perfección; eres un excelente hombre si algo alocado en ocasiones y aunque peleas todo el día sé que darías todo por tu familia, siempre te has preocupado por mí, y la verdad es que por eso y muchas razones más yo…

Continuará…

Disculpen la tardanza ( lo hago lo mejor que puedo; espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

También una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía x_X todo lo hago en mi celular así que se me complica un poco más arreglar los capítulos.

Hasta el próximo capítulo….


	4. ¿Historia de amor?

_**Capítulo CUATRO: ¿Historia de amor?**_

Holaa a todos aquí está por fin el capítulo cuatro de "Confirmación de amor"; me tarde más de lo que esperaba pero primero me enferme así que no tenía fuerzas para nada y como que toda mi imaginación decidió darse un receso y segundo hubo "puente"; un día para descansar tranquilamente, pasar todo el día en pijama en tu casa con el aire acondicionado y solo levantarse para lo necesario… bueno esa es mi definición de "puente" lo malo es que hago todo menos eso (.

Espero que les guste este capítulo; la verdad es que aún estoy indecisa sobre el número de capítulos que tendrá este fanfic, lo más probable es que sean cinco pero uno nunca sabe … por lo pronto disfruten de este cuarto capítulo.

Gracias por los reviews.

**Yukkari Fullbuster: **

Natsu y su falta del sentido común… x_X pobre Lucy en lo personal yo me moriría de vergüenza aunque también sería muy romántico.

**Cistxc:**

Qué bueno que te guste n_n sus reviews son los que hacen que siga escribiendo este fanfic.

**Namine drawing:**

Mi plan es que tenga un pequeño papel en este fic pero hasta el próximo capítulo n_n

Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Lo demás si es de una servidora … toda la magia ocurre en mis clases de inglés XD.

_**Dato inútil: **_

El manga 322 me deprimió demasiado por el momento romántico de GrUvia, casi lloró, casi que dejo de leer FT, Hiro Mashima rompió mi corazón! … Desde ese día comencé a hacerme a la idea de que en realidad no existe GrayxLucy x_X

**Sponsor! Pronto subiré otro fic…**

_**Preview**_

Una historia sobre un amor (NaLu) a primera vista en un mundo alternativo luchando por permanecer juntos… ellos contra su familia, contra sus amigos, contra la sociedad, contra el destino en un viaje de dos años… ¿Qué pasara cuando todo ese esfuerzo valga la pena dándole a Natsu la oportunidad de su vida?… Una tercera persona involucrada con uno de ellos… serán capaces de superar el engaño, la traición…

Ahora sí pasen y lean…

En el último capítulo…

-Natsu te agradezco todos sentimientos y los entiendo a la perfección; eres un excelente hombre si algo alocado en ocasiones y aunque peleas todo el día sé que darías todo por tu familia, siempre te has preocupado por mí, y la verdad es que por eso y muchas razones más yo…

Su rostro sonrojado… su respiración acelerada y enfrente de ella su "amigo" quien recientemente le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella con una expresión que expresaba ansiedad, emoción, nervios, felicidad todo en la espera de la respuesta de la blonda.

_Natsu yo… sí quiero ser tu novia_- dijo finalmente Lucy con su rostro aún más rojo que el cabello de Erza.

El rostro del pelirrosa tenía una grandísima sonrisa, y sus ojos un brillo muy especial. Natsu comenzó a saltar y a gritar _¡estoy encendido!_ y a escupir hacia el cielo llamaradas de fuego; Lucy estaba avergonzada por todo eso, pero así era Natsu era imposible no causar tanta ternura hacia la rubia, el pelirrosa al percatarse de la mirada de la rubia corrió hacia su ya novia la tomo de las manos; y la miraba de una forma tan linda, y le dijo -_nee Lucy yo siempre te protegeré y te querré no importa lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar contigo_- se sorprendió por la cercanía de ambos, se sonrojo y le sonrió tímidamente a Lucy; ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ya era tarde y Natsu decidió acompañar a su novia a la casa.

-_Natsu no es necesario que vengas_- dijo la Maga Estelar

-_Lucee es lo que hacen los novios y además ya casi llegamos_- dijo sonrojado.

Lucy río por lo bajo; llegaron a su casa...

_-Hasta mañana, Natsu gracias por acompañarme- _

-N_eee Lucy ahora que formalizamos nuestra relación no habría problema que me quedará a dormir siempre en tú hogar ¿no crees?_

El rostro de Lucy parecía que estaba en llamas... bajo la mirada y sólo respondió

_-Eso no es correcto hasta mañana Natsu_- dijo dulcemente y enseguida entró a su habitación.

**Por la mañana...**

Natsu llego muy temprano a casa de Lucy estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y bajo de ella y se dirigió a la puerta (al parecer se estaba tomando muy enserio su papel de novio). Tocó un par de veces y la rubia abrió la puerta, ella se quedó helada al ver a Natsu actuando de manera tan civilizada.

-_Buenos días Natsu ¿quieres pasar_? - le sonrió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa y enseguida entró en la casa de su novia.

Sin decir una palabra tomó asiento en la cama de la rubia, provocando un escalofrío en la rubia. Él se puso de pie y dijo:

_-Lucee quiero que juntos hagamos… _

…_el desayuno- _Lucy suspiro tranquila y le sonrío.

_- Podríamos intentar hacer el almuerzo…solo te pido que seas prudente para no quemar toda la casa- _dijo Lucy.

Casi toda la mañana pasó sin accidentes mayores, uno que otro hot cake quemado, NaLu cubiertos de harina e ingredientes regados por todo el piso y unas cortinas calcinadas. De ahí en más su almuerzo sabía bien, los hot cakes un poco tostaditos pero buenos y un café muy cargado.

Terminaron de arreglar parte de los destrozos causados les tomo casi hasta media tarde, Lucy estaba punto de sentarse a descansar cuando de la nada Natsu tomo la mano de su novia y comenzó a correr en dirección al gremio, Lucy apenas y podía seguirle el paso al dragón slayer, él se detenía con cada persona del pueblo para decirle que él y Lucy eran novios haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara y dejando a uno que otro citadino confundido y demasiados destrozos.

En el gremio se encontraban casi todos los magos, cuando escucharon el alboroto que Natsu estaba causando en la ciudad ninguno se inmuto; en cuánto llegaron todos voltearon a verlos sin parpadear y no por la muchedumbre que los perseguía exigiendo un responsable por todos los daños sino por que llegaron de la mano y aún después de varios minutos ambos seguían tomados de la mano. El maestro enseguida habló con la gente de Magnolia y se marcharon pronto. Todos en el gremio los miraba, fue Cana la que se atrevió a preguntar qué era lo que les pasaba.

Lucy enseguida entendió el porqué de repente se habían convertido en el centro de atención para todos en el gremio; su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rosa.

Natsu sonrío, alzó al aire sus manos entrelazadas y gritó – _¡Lucee y yo somos novios!_-

Se escuchó a Happy gritar_ – Se gustaaaan_ -. Comenzaron a escucharse gritos de alegría por parte de todos en el gremio.

Gray recién iba entrando al gremio cuando escuchó la noticia, sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de fría (y eso que es un mago de hielo), de repente sintió un hueco en su corazón, se le veía pálido, cabizbajo y él sabía el porqué de todos esos síntomas... decepción y arrepentimiento eso sentía, y no porque Lucy hubiera elegido a Natsu, sino porque él no tuvo a el valor de decirle a la rubia sus sentimientos.

Lucy miró a Gray preocupada por su actitud por su reacción; se sentía triste ver a Gray de esa forma.

Aparte de Gray que estaba en una conmoción, todos en el gremio festejaban por la nueva pareja hot y es que al parecer todos en Fairy Tail esperaban desde hace mucho esa noticia.

Gray no salía de su asombro como es que todos en el gremio esperaban esa noticia que acaso el amor de Lucy y Natsu era TAN obvio para los demás ¿Qué acaso era tan ciego para no ver los que los demás si? …sólo escuchaba a lo lejos lo que su familia decía:

Elfman gritó: _eso es de hombres!_

Mirajane: _ara ara estoy segura que sus hijos se llevaran muy bien con los hijos de Gruvia_-dijo con corazones en sus ojos.

La emoción de Wendy y Levy no cabía en ellas, en seguida abordaron a Lucy querían saber todos los detalles de la declaración.

Makarov: _mocosos ya se habían tardado_- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que ambos magos se sonrojaran.

Gray salió del gremio desapercibido para muchos, pero había alguien (aparte de Juvia) que lo seguía con la mirada; Lucy preocupada por la actitud de Gray se disponía a ir tras él, pero de pronto todos en el gremio decidieron a felicitarlos por la buena nueva.

**LUCY'S POV**

-_Al parecer todos en el gremio deseaban esta unión y es que si tomo en cuenta todo lo que hemos vivido Natsu y yo era de esperarse que algún día termináramos juntos, además de todas esas aventuras, siempre hemos estado unidos por un lazo especial desde el día que nos conocimos; y siempre nos divertimos juntos, no puedo pensar en pasar un día sin Natsu; me siento muy feliz solo por ser parte de esta familia… pero ¿Por qué Gray decidió irse? ¿Le habrá pasado algo?._

**FIN LUCY'S POV**

Durante algunas semanas Gray evitó a toda costa ir al gremio, extrañaba a su familia pero sobre todo extrañaba la sonrisa de la rubia, pero verla sonreír ahora le causaba demasiado dolor porque Natsu su amigo/enemigo era el responsable de la felicidad de Lucy.

**GRAY'S POV **

-_Ella se veía feliz y por mucho que la ame yo no puedo interferir en su felicidad. Creo que ya es tiempo de regresar al gremio, no puedo seguir evitándolos. Tal vez haga mal pero debería de darle una oportunidad a Juvia, ella es muy amable… pero ella… ella no tiene "SU" sonrisa._- dijo Gray algo deprimido.

**FIN GRAY'S POV**

Gray llegó al gremio con pesadumbre, se dirigía hacia la barra; en una mesa no muy lejana se encontraba la nueva pareja hot, platicando y riendo, solo ellos como si nadie más existiera como si Gray no existiera- suspiro haciéndose a la idea de que a partir de ahora ellos siempre estarían así, juntos, queriéndose, amándose.

-_Hola Gray me da mucho gusto verte ¿te puedo ofrecer algo_?- pregunto alegre Mirajane.

Gray solo sonrío y pidió lo de siempre.

La blonda apenas escuchó el nombre del alquimista de hielo y volteo su rostro con una urgencia por encontrar al peliazul. Lo vio y su rostro cambio por completo; tenía una expresión de verdadera felicidad, extrañaba a _su_ stripper, extrañaba platicar con él, verlo huir de Juvia, verlo pelear con Natsu, su tímida sonrisa, su ligero rubor al verse desnudo a mitad del gremio.

**LUCY'S POV**

_¿Por qué mi cuerpo reacciono de esta manera al escuchar su nombre? ¿Por qué ver a Gray me causa tanta felicidad? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Por qué lo siento solo cuando veo a Gray? ¿Por qué de repente lo extraño tanto? ¿Por qué quiero estar cerca de él?, ¿Habrá comido bien estas semanas que no vino al gremio? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Y si conoció a alguna chica especial?, ¿Pero si ella no lo quiere? ¿Si lo lastima?. Ni siquiera Mirajane sabe porque dejo de venir al gremio, y yo aunque de verdad quería visitarlo Natsu nunca se alejaba de mí, siempre celoso de cualquier hombre que me hablara, pero al mismo tiempo lo siento lejano a mí, como si no quisiera estar conmigo._- suspiró profundamente- _Con Gray, con él no tenía que forzar ninguna plática nos entendemos a la perfección; claro no coincidimos en todo pero siempre logramos ponernos de acuerdo._

_**FIN LUCY'S POV**_

_-¿Lucy por qué ese suspiro? ¿Qué acaso te gusta alguien más? ¿Estas harta de mí?¿Quieres que te deje sola?-_ dijo un enojado e irreconocible Natsu.

_- Natsu no tienes por enojarte hace unos segundos estábamos divirtiéndonos. No entiendo porque te pones de esa manera si no te he dado razones para que te pongas celoso.-_ dijo Lucy resignada.

_-Pues yo no sé qué haces cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo de cada día y hoy en día uno nunca sabe-._Se marchó molesto hacia la barra dejándola ahí sola y preocupada, quería luchar, quería golpear a alguien… se alegró de sobremanera ver a Gray hace casi 3 semanas que no luchaban y la relación con Lucy cada vez era más difícil de sobrellevar.

-¡Cubo de hielo pero que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que por fin te habías rendido y habías huido del gremio; claro tal vez yo haría lo mismo al enterarme que mi rival es el mejor y más fuerte mago de Fairy Tail.- Gray no se inmuto por el comentario de Natsu.

-Neee Natsu, Gray no te está haciendo nada y lo que acabas de decir fue muy grosero de tu parte- dijo Lucy.

-Hola Gray me da gusto que hayas vuelto al gremio.- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que tengo que hacer? ¿Qué es lo que debo o no decir? ¿Qué acaso te gusta este imbécil? ¿Con él es con quien me engañas? ¿Por este stripper de quinta no me quieres besar? – gritó Natsu enojado, sus orbes fuera de sí y los puños apretados.

Los ojos de Lucy estaban tristes, quería llorar no entendía que y porque había cambiado Natsu su amigo que tanto quería y que tanto la quería y es que poco después de comenzar su relación, el comenzó a cambiar y no solo con ella sino con todos en el gremio; siempre agresivo, frustrado y con un exceso de arrogancia que hacía que todos se alejaran de él.

Todos a su alrededor los miraron, todos sabían que NaLu tenía problemas casi desde el inicio de su relación; pero últimamente Natsu estaba tratando muy mal a Lucy.

Elfman, Cana, Macao y Levy habían intentado hablar con el dragón slayer más de una ocasión por su comportamiento agresivo para con Lucy, consiguiendo siempre una cortante respuesta -_No es su asunto, así que no se metan-_ y una mirada fría para todos y cada uno de ellos.

Gray se paró, un aura de verdadero enojo lo rodeaba; todos miraban la escena, hace tiempo que ese par no peleaban esta ocasión sus expresiones eran diferentes, como si de verdad se odiaran.

Natsu estaba listo para pelear, estaba encendido literalmente.

Ambos comenzaron a expedir grandes cantidades de energía, listos para la batalla, esta vez iban enserio.

-Natsu detente- sentenció Erza – No te desquites con los demás por los problemas que tienes y te advierto que la próxima vez que le hables de ese modo a Lucy; no detendré a nadie del gremio que quiera golpearte. La verdad es que todos estamos cansados de tu actitud estúpida.

Natsu soltó un bufido y salió del gremio enojado.

Lucy le sonrió tímidamente a Erza en señal de agradecimiento y aunque apreciaba lo que su familia hacía por ella, la verdad es que eso le iba a causar muchísimos problemas con Natsu mas tarde.

Gray también salió del gremio sin decir nada ni voltear a ver a nadie; llego a un lugar lejano de la ciudad y ahí se encontró al dragón slayer, se dirigía hacia él para terminar la pelea que no había empezado. Se paró en seco al verlo acompañado de Lissana, los vio platicando -_"no es mentira que ellos siguen siendo amigos desde el regreso de Lissana; probablemente recurre a ella para contarle sobre su tormentosa relación con la maga estelar y obtener uno que otro consejo"-_ pensó el sexy stripper. Ya se iba cuando se paró congelado al ver que Natsu si estaba recibiendo algo de Lissana pero no eran consejos sino besos y caricias; su asombro pasó y enseguida se encendido caminaba hacia ellos con mucho coraje.

Unos metros antes de llegar, Lissana se separó de Natsu le sonrió y le dijo:

–_Natsu no podemos seguir escondiéndonos- _

_-Lissanaaa no quiero escuchar eso- _le dijo haciendo puchero y robándole más de un beso.

La albina sonrojada se dejaba querer y le devolvía los besos.

-¡_Natsu!_- le espetó la albina, mientras el dragón slayer besaba el cuello de la maga –_yo no quiero ser la otra. ¿Por qué no puedes terminar con Lucy? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti? ¿Qué no soy suficiente mujer como para ser tu novia?._

-_Nee Lissana, no pienses así mi amor tu eres la única, tu sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, sin tus besos y caricias; créeme de saber que Lucy se iba a comportar de esa manera nunca hubiera andado con ella, ya me tiene harto, pero esta tan enamorada de mí que por más que la trato mal no me quiere dejar; es una sumisa de lo peor, con decirte que ni me deja besarla, TODO le da pena. Waa estoy harto… _

-_Pues si ella no te termina, tú debes de decirle que ya no estas a gusto… y aunque no te bese y no tengan intimidad no me gusta compartirte Natsu_- dijo la z*rra (digo la albina) y lo abrazo.

El dragón slayer sonrió al fin escuchó lo que tanto esperaba escuchar de los labios de Lissana; la miró le guiñó un ojo y dijo:

_-Lisanaaa que parece si jugamos a la casita como cuando éramos niños- _dijo un sexy, atrevido Natsu- la albina se sonrojo, se tomaron de la mano y se fueron a quien sabe dónde.

Gray no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y viendo, él había crecido con esas personas, en la mayoría de sus recuerdos de la infancia ellos dos estaban presentes, ellos eran su familia y no solo de él también de Lucy ella que confiaba plenamente en ellos y ellos solo estaban jugando con la persona más dulce e inocente del gremio. Ambos le estaban viendo la cara y el poco hombre de Natsu solo la estaba usando.

Decidió alejarse con el pensamiento de que la verdad cae por su propio peso; se dirigió hacia su casa tratando de encontrar la manera de que la rubia dejara al tonto ese que tiene por novio y también a descansar ya que su regreso al gremio no fue como lo imagino.

La mañana siguiente Natsu estaba de muy mal humor, más de lo normal. Tal vez él también se estaba cansado de jugar con Lucy, cansado de no poder estar con quien realmente amaba, cansado de aguantar a todos en el gremio…

Lucy llegó apurada y preocupada al gremio; cuando vio a su novio sentado en una mesa alejada, se tranquilizó y camino hacia él.

-_Nee Natsu, anoche dijiste que irías temprano a la casa, y como no llegaste me espante y fui tú hogar ...¿te encuentras bien_?- pregunto Lucy.

-_Aja_- dijo con indiferencia -_como crees que a mí me va a pasar algo_- soltó un bufido.

_-¿Natsu te parece que vaya por nuestros almuerzos ya? ¿o aún no tienes hambre?_

_-Llevo esperando el almuerzo desde temprano y no llegabas al gremio; hasta pensaba en que tendría que ir yo por el._

Lucy iba hacia la barra, sonrió forzadamente a Mirajane que la veía preocupada apenas iba a decir unas palabras a la blonda cuando esta misma la interrumpió.

_-No te preocupes Mira estoy bien, solo no es un buen día para él; aunque parece que lo protejo no es así sólo que Natsu me ha ayudado tanto que siento que se lo debo_- Lucy sonrió- _te encargó el almuerzo porfa Mira._

La mayor de los Strauss suspiró y de mala gana hizo lo que le pedían; al cabo de unos minutos ya llevaba el pedido se lo entregó a Lucy con una mirada suplicante, ella le dio la espalda para llevarle el almuerzo a Natsu.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, estaba acomodando todo para un almuerzo amoroso; cuando Natsu la miro, lo hizo con desdén y se fue del gremio. Dejando a la rubia perpleja.

Algunos prestaban atención; Levy se acercó se sentó con la rubia y antes de poder decir algo comenzó a llorar.

-Lucy ¿por qué sigues con él? ¿Él te ha lastimado? ¿Que acaso no entiendes nuestra preocupación? Lucy no tienes por qué aguantarlo, ¿tanto lo amas como para dejar que te denigre de esa manera?.

-Levy sé que parezco sumisa y sí lo quiero y mucho pero tengo miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar si le digo que estoy cansada de su actitud yo no sé de qué será capaz, yo sólo trató de hacerlo feliz pero por más que trató no puedo, siento que nada de lo que haga será suficiente para él.

Levy la abrazo y juntas regresaron a su casa (N/A: La casa de Lucy), donde ambas platicaron todo lo que ha pasado desde que comenzó el famoso NaLu, Lucy lloró un buen rato, le dijo que estaba arrepentida por dejarse tratar de esa manera; Lucy aún tenía la esperanza de que Natsu se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo; pero aún no entendía por qué Natsu se volvió tan celoso tanto que siempre le preguntaba que hacía, con quién estaba, a qué hora iba a regresar sin mencionar que no la dejaba tomar ninguna misión. Si también era su culpa y ahora que había entendido sólo quería encontrar el modo de alejarse de él.

Lucy se quedó dormida; Levy después de hablar con su amiga se encontraba más tranquila cubrió a Lucy con una manta delgada y se marchó hacia su casa.

Al anochecer tocaron la puerta; Lucy no podía ni abrir los ojos de tan cansada que estaba; entre sueño dijo_: -quien quiera que sea puede esperar hasta mañana_- y volvió a dormir.

Por la mañana Lucy se encontraba de mejor humor más animada decidió hacer una gran desayuno para Levy en forma de agradecimiento de haberla cuidado el día anterior. Se arregló y cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba sentado en los escalones, profundamente dormido el mago de hielo.

_-¿Gray? ¿Te encuentras bien? Gray despierta_- dijo apenada Lucy.

-_Buenos días Lucy ¿qué haces en mi casa tan temprano?_- Lucy río un poco por el comentario de su amigo - _Gray por si no te has dado cuenta tú eres el que duerme en los escalones de mi casa; ¿te encuentras bien?_

-_Si estoy bien no te preocupes, ayer por la noche vine a verte y como no abriste creí que seguías en las calles de Magnolia por lo que decidí esperarte hasta que llegaras_- se sonrojo de inmediato -_digo es que todos en el gremio nos quedamos preocupados por ti._

_-Gracias Gray, ya no tienen nada de qué preocuparse_- y sonrío- ¿_Quieres pasar a la casa? yo sólo voy a la tiendita para hacer el desayuno-._

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe Lucy?- _

_-No lo creo necesario, no tardó nada_- giro sobre sus talones y se marchó.

Gray entró a la casa, se aseo, tendió la cama, lavo algunos platos e inclusive acomodó la mesa para almorzar junto con Lucy.

Al llegar Lucy a su casa se sorprendió ya que no tardó tanto y Gray le había ayudado con el aseo de su casa eso último hizo que la rubia río por lo bajo. Y luego entendió que tendría un invitado extra en el almuerzo, mientras esperaban a Levy comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo; no tardaron mucho ya que Gray fue mucha ayuda. Paso el tiempo y Levy no llegaba así que decidieron almorzar antes; comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa lo que hizo recordar a Lucy lo fácil que era estar con Gray.

Terminaron de almorzar y recogieron todo; pasaron a la recámara de la blonda y ambos tomaron asientos.

_-Lucy..._

-_No te preocupes, estoy bien Gray-_ sonrió tranquilizando a Gray.

_-Te extrañe Lucy-_ los colores se le subieron a Gray; definitivamente no estaba pensando coherentemente últimamente.

_-Y yo a ti Gray y mucho; me tenías muy preocupada, no te veía en el gremio, Mira no sabía dónde estabas, ni siquiera Juvia lo sabía, no sabía si te estabas malpasando con las comidas ni nada. _

_-Estoy bien Lucy no tienes por qué preocuparte; sabes todo este tiempo he traído en mi cabeza una idea muy loca y la verdad es que sólo a ti te tengo la confianza como para decirlo_- Lucy estaba ansiosa por saber que era lo que tenía a su amigo así - _¿Tú que pensarías si yo le pidiera a Juvia que fuese mi novia?-_

Lucy trago saliva, eso no se lo esperaba...

_-Me tomaste por sorpresa con esa pregunta Gray... ¿paso algo entre ustedes últimamente?._

-_No no no, no te adelantes Lucy sólo digo que Juvia no es una mala persona. ¿Tú crees que sería bueno darle una oportunidad?-_

_-Mira Gray yo no soy quien para decir, pero ¿estás seguro de esto? digo durante mucho tiempo la evitaste y ¿ahora quieres estar con ella? ¿Qué es lo que cambio?_ - le dolía decir eso a la rubia.

-_Lucy no te pongas así; te pregunto porque yo... estoy enamorado de alguien que no me corresponde a veces creo que si ella es capaz de ser feliz o al menos debería intentarlo yo también ¿no crees?-_

Lucy sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora, se imaginó a GrUvia los celos la empezaron a invadir ¿porque Juvia tenía que almorzar con él?, ¿porque tenía que ser ella con la que compartiría su vida?, y además ¿de quién está enamorado?... celos, enojo, tristeza, decepción, todo eso sentía en ese momento y es que ver a Gray con cualquier otra era una imagen sumamente dolorosa, pero si esa era la felicidad de su amigo tenía que apoyarlo.

_-Gray creo que cometes un error no deberías usar a Juvia sólo para olvidar a alguien más; ella no se lo merece. Ella no te merece ... nadie te merece-_ dijo casi en un susurro.

En ese momento, Lucy se dio cuenta de que eso que sentía no era amistad y descubrió que desde hace mucho ella estaba y esta perdidamente enamorada del alquimista de hielo.

Le sonrió- _Gray no es correcto que uses a las personas y aunque sé que no la quieres lastimar, al final alguno de los dos saldrá lastimado; no creo que debas rendirte con esa chica especial_-.

_-Lucee, tienes razón creo que lo mejor será luchar por esa persona- _el sonrío se sentía poderoso y es que las palabras de la rubia tenían ese efecto en él, le daban valor y ahora tenía el valor para luchar por ella.

_-Lucy, sé que no soy la persona indicada pero ¿Qué es lo que le viste a Natsu? ¿Qué acaso nadie en el gremio se compara a él? ¿Por qué le aguantas todas esas groserías? ¿No crees que podrías ser de verdad feliz con alguien más..._ - dijo el sexy hombre- _...alguien como yo?_- esto último apenas audible.

Ambos entendieron la situación en la que estaban ella se moría por él y el por otra...

Sin más Gray comenzó a dirigirse hacia la rubia con paso lento pero seguro, la miraba con amor y con tenacidad esta vez él no se acobardaría, él la quería, la amaba, la quería para él.

Aún si ella no le correspondía él tenía que intentarlo... la distancia entre los magos cada vez era menor, Gray la abrazo suavemente, Lucy recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Gray; ambos perdieron toda inhibición, no había nada más aparte de ellos, aparte de ese abrazo que más de amigos era un abrazo donde cada centímetro de los cuerpos de ambos expresaba el anhelo, la espera, el deseo, la felicidad, el amor y sobre todo la necesidad de estar él uno con el otro, ambos totalmente ajenos al mundo, a su familia y sobre todo ajenos a los sentimientos que ambos sentían y que desde siempre habían sido correspondidos.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, Gray disfrutaba enormemente tenerla entre sus brazos, podía oler el aroma de la rubia una suave mezcla de vainilla y coco.

Lucy en los brazos de Gray se sentía protegida, sabía que mientras estuviera así con él, nada malo iba a pasar. Los brazos de Gray eran suaves pero a la vez bien formados, el abrazo era fuerte pero no hacía daño. Lucy dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás; ambos se miraron sonrojados, apenados por este momento tan íntimo que estaban viviendo, sus respiraciones se fundieron... sus pensamientos eran los mismos en ese instante…

Gray acarició suavemente la mejilla de Lucy…

Sonrieron tímidamente, ahí ellos dos solos; en el momento y lugar indicado solo tenían que dar un paso hacia adelante y comenzar una historia juntos…

n_n disculpen la tardanza espero que haya valido la pena… y les haya gustado

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo probablemente el último…


	5. El adiós entre nosotros

Hola a todos :D! por fin está terminado el capítulo cinco espero que les guste… lo leí y edite muchísimas veces u_U

Tarde un poco porque hubo vacaciones yeiii n_n espero que todos se hayan divertido y sobre todo que les siga gustando este fic.

Ya van saliendo más largos los capítulos :D. Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima lo demás si me pertenece XD.

Les recomiendo que lean los últimos párrafos del capítulo cuatro para que tengan completo el desenlace de este nuevo capítulo.

Otra cosa… perdón por las faltas de ortografía de verdad todo lo hago desde mi celular X_x.

Por fa déjenme sus reviews para ver en que equivoco (además de la ortografía) y así ir mejorando.

Saludos a todos.

**MichelleChibi: **

Gracias por tu review y aunque me encanta el GrayLu ya ni modo u_u si Hiro Mashima no cumple mi sueño guajiro (dramática) seguiré haciendo mis historias sobre ellos 3. Espero que disfrutes este y los próximos capítulos.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El adiós entre nosotros.**

La distancia entre ambos cada vez era menor, sus ojos fijos los dos perdidos en la inmensidad del otro. Gray aminoró la distancia restante; y por fin unió sus labios con los de Lucy; un beso suave, espontáneo, sencillo, tierno, dulce, tímido pero sobre sobre todo lleno de sincero amor, ninguno de los magos tenía prisa, se tomaron su tiempo para expresar todos los sentimientos reprimidos en ese beso… SU primer beso. Esa experiencia digna de atesorar para todas las personas.

No eran conscientes del tiempo que había transcurrido, se separaron lentamente. Gray aún palpaba la mejilla de la blonda, su otra mano estaba firme pero gentilmente entrelazada con la mano de Lucy.

Ambos seguían con los ojos cerrados, grabando en su memoria cada segundo que pasaban juntos; su respiración entrecortada, las mariposas en su estómago, su corazón acelerado, el sonrojo que ambos tenían, el nerviosismo de estar besando a SU persona preciada; este momento tan especial y único de recordar sin voltear a ver al pasado simplemente viviendo el presente, SU presente.

Se alejaron lentamente uno del otro, Gray aún la tomaba de la mano, él se acercó suavemente para depositar en la punta de su nariz un pequeño beso y sonreír apenado.

Se miraron y sus ojos lo decían TODO, la admiración, las ansías, la espera, el cariño, el anhelo, el deseo, desesperación, temor y la necesidad de saciar esos sentimientos de amor y alegría; festejando con sonrisas el acto de valentía que ambos acaban de vivir.

Ella, sonrojada y dispuesta a otro beso, o más bien a los besos que sean necesarios para que su "amigo" asimilara sus sentimientos.

Él, listo para hacer más recuerdos con su adorada maga estelar. Sus rostros ruborizados, avergonzados se aproximaban, sus corazones latían velozmente y de nuevo entrelazaron sus manos…

El sol tenue entraba por la ventana y cierta lectora peliazul tocaba la puerta de la casa de Lucy.

Los hechiceros sonrieron con sutileza, ambos decepcionados por la interrupción; pero a la vez "regresando" a la vida real, donde ellos son solo buenos amigos, donde ella tiene un novio, un novio que la engaña, donde ninguno se atreve a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lucy se dirigió a la puerta y se encontró con su amiga.

**Levy:** _Lu-chan discúlpame por favor- _dijo haciendo una reverencia, su rostro sonrojado y su respiración agitada por tanto correr-_ Gajeel quería hablar conmigo y no me dejaba venir hasta que por fin termino._

**Lucy:** _No te preocupes Levy, pasa por favor; creímos que ya no vendrías a almorzar con nosotros._

**Levy:** ¿_Creyeron? ¿Natsu está aquí?- _inquirió molesta.

**Lucy:** _No, Natsu no está aquí; no hemos hablado desde ayer en el gremio…_- dijo incómoda- _Es Gray_- y su expresión cambio por completo.

**Gray:**_ Buenos días Levy, creíamos que ya no llegarías, hicimos el almuerzo desde hace un buen rato, y aunque tomamos un poco de café y almorzamos un poco, solo tendremos que calentarlo un poco y almorzaremos todos juntos :D._

**Lucy:** _Vamos todos a almorzar, mientras se calienta el almuerzo podemos tomar una taza de café._

* * *

**LEVY'S POV **

_-Mmm si desde muy temprano hicieron el almuerzo ¿desde qué hora llego Gray a casa de Lucy? ¿Y qué es lo que han hecho todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso Gray pasó la noche en casa de Lucy? ¿Será que ella y Natsu ya no son novios_?- pensaba la maga sin poder evitar el sonrojo en su rostro por estar pensado "cosas malas" y felicidad por su amiga de haber terminado con Natsu.

(N/A: Nunca subestimen a las mejores amigas se dan cuenta de todo con solo mirarte, sin decir nada e inclusive solo leyéndote).

**FINAL LEVY'S POV**

* * *

El trío por fin se sentó a almorzar, platicaban amenamente sobre cosas triviales; nuevamente Levy comenzó a contarles sobre su última misión la cual realizo acompañada del dragón slayer de hierro…

**Gray:** _Neee Levy y ¿Cómo se portó Gajeel? Digo con eso de que es mano larga _ñ_ñ

Levy instantáneamente se sonrojó al captar la indirecta del alquimista de hielo… su respuesta:

**Levy:** _No sé de qué me hablas Gray; si llegase a ser cierto eso de parte Gajeel espero que ese tipo de costumbres no se peguen…la verdad es que no me gustaría ver a Gajeel ni a nadie en el gremio haciendo striptease. _

_Pero anda Gray dinos ¿Cómo va tu relación con Juvia?._

Gray comenzó a ahogarse con el bocado que tenía en su boca y es que acababa de aprender una gran lección; ya que el miembro más "gentil e inocente" de Shadow Gear sabía cómo vengarse en un período de tiempo muy corto. Por qué no solo le dijo sobre su manía (N/A: sexy manía) de desnudarse a cualquier hora o en cualquier lugar sino que también le preguntó sobre una** INEXISTENTE **relación amorosa frente al amor de su vida.

**Gray:** _¿A qué te refieres?-_ pregunto totalmente sorprendido.

**Levy:** _Pues ambos salieron en "Sorcerer's" hace unas semanas como la nueva pareja hot del momento "GrUvia", luego ella fue a tu casa para cuidarte mientras estabas enfermo y además Mirajane se la pasado organizando TÚ boda._

**Gray:** _No sé de qué me hablas, pero primero que nada esa revista solo es leída por mujeres y dicen puras cosas incoherentes que a los editores a cargo se les ocurre mientras estan viendo sus novelas de la tarde, en segunda de ese día ni me recuerdes x_x yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y TAL VEZ dije y/o hice cosas que NO quería y por último ¡¿QUEEEE?! ¿Acaso está loca? ¿una boda? ¿Para mí? ¿Con Juvia? … no me malinterpreten, ella es una excelente y poderosa maga y mujer pero una boda… ¿En qué momento han visto que yo confirme los sentimientos para con Juvia? ¿Acaso se dan cuenta de que una boda no es cualquier cosa?_- pregunto completamente exaltado.

**Levy:** _Tranquilo Gray, no es para que reacciones de esa manera digo no es como si la persona que gusta estuviera escuchando lo que muchos podrían considerar como una confirmación de amor hacia Juvia o que te diera miedo que "ese" alguien especial creyera en la veracidad de mis palabras solo por ser, no se tal vez amiga de la persona que te gusta o peor aún "su" mejor amiga ¿o sí?_ – y sonrío maliciosamente.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

NOTA MENTAL: ¡NO METERSE CON LEVY MCGARDEN POR NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA!

**FINAL GRAY'S POV**

* * *

**Gray:** _Pues claro que no… coff …coff_

Levy se regocijo por la victoria que acababa de tener contra uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail.

Entre bromas y risas de los tres magos y varias tazas de café pasó rápidamente la mañana o lo que quedaba de ella; hasta que Levy dijo:

**Levy:** _¿Me pueden pasar azúcar por favor?_

Ambos magos (Gray y Lucy) estiraron sus manos sin prestar realmente atención a lo que hacían, y así sin más al agarrar la azúcar sus manos se rozaron y rápidamente se sonrojaron, Lucy apartó su mano enseguida y bajo su mirada apenada; Gray se "controló" lo más que pudo para evitar que Levy se diera cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y comenzara a sospechar algo, y así le entrego la azúcar con su mano temblorosa 8-).

De ahí en adelante se comportaron torpes, tropezaban con cada mueble de la habitación, Lucy al llevar las tazas al fregadero se le cayó una de ellas haciendo que se rompiera, y Gray comenzó a tartamudear haciendo rara la oración que completaba normalmente.

En una ocasión mientras platicaban a Gray se le cayó la baba, Lucy en cambio regó un gran vaso de jugo al piso, luego Levy les conto un chiste que no era nada gracioso pero el nerviosismo de Gray era tan grande que empezó a reír a carcajadas y comenzó a salirle jugo por la nariz y sin querer escupió un poco del mismo hacia Lucy dejándola completamente mojada.

_-Se comportan de manera sospechosa y más torpes de lo normal- _pensó la maga de la escritura. Está de más decir que ella (Levy) era la única que se divertía, al parecer descubrió algo de verdad interesante.

Dejaron a un lado los accidentes cuando a Lucy se le ocurrir dejar todo tipo de bebida en la cocina y siguieron platicando casi hasta la hora de la comida; el trío decidió dirigirse al gremio y comer ahí en compañía de sus demás compañeros.

Lucy y Gray caminaban hacia el gremio con una sola cosa en su mente… bueno dos cosas en su mente la primera ese beso y todos esos sentimientos que lo acompañaron que causaban taquicardia en ambos magos y la segunda la cantidad de accidentes y momentos vergonzosos que tuvieron que pasar frente a la persona que les gusta.

Lucy inconscientemente se tocó los labios, sonrió y el rubor enseguida invadió sus mejillas.

Gray la miraba de reojo sin perder de vista ninguno de los gestos de la maga estelar que se veía realmente linda y tierna en ese momento.

**POV GRAY'S**

_-Se siente tan irreal, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño… un magnífico sueño pero... ¿y si no le gustó nuestro beso?._

**POV LUCY'S**

_-Gray me ha sorprendido, ahora él es el dueño de mi primer beso y la verdad es que fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé-._

Su rostro se alteró, se le veía preocupada _-¿y si lo besé de manera grotesca? … como no pensé en eso antes, tengo nula experiencia en besar y ahora ¿si no le gustó?-_ un aura depresiva comenzó a rodearla- _luego de nuestro primer beso, después de tanta felicidad y sentimientos inexplicables definitivamente llega el adiós entre nosotros… pero que tonta fui : (._

**POV GRAY'S**

_-No puedo olvidar ese beso; al parecer su lindo rostro, su personalidad singular; no es lo único adictivo en Lucy-_ Ahora fue Gray el que se palpó sus labios.

_-¡Oh no! Mi aliento… tenía poco tiempo de haber despertado; tal vez debí lavarme de nuevo antes de todo eso… definitivamente después de nuestro primer beso, después de mi mal aliento llega el adiós entre nosotros._

**POV LUCY'S**

Se mordía levemente sus labios - ¡_Oh Kami-sama! ¡Su aliento! Es que… ¿acaso no pensó en eso? No pensó, que un beso es el primer contacto con la persona que te gusta y ese primer encuentro puede ser tan importante como para no querer volver a separarme de sus labios, de su aliento fresco, de sus fornidos brazos-_ suspiró- _¿y si no hubo coordinación? Probablemente solo estoy engañándome e imaginando el beso perfecto cuando en realidad yo no llevaba el mismo ritmo que él…-_

**POV GRAY'S**

_-¡Ah¡ pero es que con solo ver sus ojos y sus suaves labios me vuelve loco, o será su cabello dorado, su sonrisa… no sé qué es lo que tiene Lucy que me siento enfermo y me muero por descubrir que es lo que me vuelve loco y de la emoción me hace temblar … solo quisiera que así como yo después de ese primer beso, nuestro primer beso se enamorará de mi como yo de ella… _

**FINAL POV'S **

* * *

Levy se le estaba pasando de lo mejor, pero para ella el trayecto de casa de Lucy al gremio fue demasiado corto; ella deseaba seguir viendo a sus amigos comportándose de manera "sospechosa", y sus gestos que al parecer ambos tenían su propio debate mental.

Por fin llegaron a la barra, Mira los saludó alegremente; ellos pidieron la comida, se sentaron y enseguida se les unió Gajeel. El cuarteto platicó y rio durante un buen rato, en algún momento de la plática el dragón slayer de hierro comentaba sobre su más reciente pelea:

**Gajeel:** _Es que hubieran visto apenas amanecía y Natsu despertó de un muy buen humor desde hace días que no lo veía tan animado, hasta parecía feliz porque llego directo a mí con un puño de hierro y apenas logré esquivarlo solo alcanzó a hacerme un pequeño rasguño; ya estaba de pie listo para golpearlo cuando él lanzo un rugido del dragón de fuego en eso yo salté y lo ataqué con la garra del dragón de hierro apenas y lo rocé; jajajaja ese Natsu lo extrañaba estuvimos luchando muy poco tiempo y nuestro enfrentamiento no llego a su fin ya que la menor de los Strauss detuvo al hijo de Igneel y se fueron juntos sin decir nada a nadie se alejaron del gremio._

**Gajeel** trago saliva y dijo: !_Oh¡ Lo siento Lucy no era mi intención incomodarte-_ dijo el DS de hierro después de observar los ojos desorbitados de Levy y Gray.

**Lucy:** _No te preocupes Gajeel_- el DS de hierro la hizo salir de la burbuja en la que se encontraba desde muy temprano. Suspiró y se dirigió con la mayor de la Strauss; dejando a sus amigos preocupados.

-_Hola Mira ¿tú sabes a donde fue Natsu_?- pregunto temerosa.

Todos en el gremio estaban expectantes en la rubia y la demonio. Todos esperaban la respuesta; algunos ya sabían dicha respuesta pero lo que no sabían era que reacción tendría la rubia al descubrirlo.

**Mira:** _Lucy, él se fue a una misión_- dijo realmente incómoda por la situación en la que estaba- _con Lisanna. No dijeron más, solo tomaron la misión y salieron lo más pronto posible._

Gray estaba realmente enojado, apretó los puños y su mandíbula; le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse; como es posbile que fueran tan cínicos como para irse a una misión juntos; no podía entender como alguien de su familia podía lastimar a un miembro del gremio sin embargo él lo descubrió tiempo atrás y aún no sabía como decírselo a Lucy, ¿como le dices a la personas que amas, que su novio al que ella ama tanto como para dejarse humillar por él, está amando a otra persona?

**Lucy:** ¿_Sabes cuánto tiempo dura la misión_?- en el gremio todos tenían una expresión de dolor, decepción y rencor.

**Mira**_**:**__ Al parecer una semana-_ de verdad se le estaba dificultando contestar las preguntas de la blonda.

**Lucy:** _Nee Mira, ¿tendrás alguna misión para mí? Tiene un tiempo que no trabajo y tengo que pagar mi renta_- tragó saliva y sonrío para tratar de ocultar su aflicción y evitar que el gremio se preocupara más de lo que ya estaban.

**Mira:** _Si Lucy, precisamente me acaba de llegar una; mírala y dime si te convence para mandar el aviso-_ sonrío.

**Lucy:** _Mira-san tomaré la misión; necesito despejar mi mente y conseguir dinero para la renta que tengo atrasada._

* * *

**En una ciudad lejana ...**

Su misión no era complicada solo tenía que derrotar a los mismos maleantes que secuestraron el gremio de comerciantes "Love and Lucky" el gremio Naked Mummy solo que estos se encontraban en una ciudad un poco más alejada de FT tan solo para llegar a su destino de camino era un día y medio y lo mismo de regreso. Terminó rápidamente con los maleantes ella se estaba volviendo más fuerte, cobró su recompensa la cual solo gasto un poco en hospedaje, comidas, transporte y algunos recuerdos para sus amigos.

Iba paseando por la ciudad quería contarle todo a Gray; era una ciudad hermosa, algo pequeña pero tranquila había mucha calma nada parecido a FT. La calma duró poco; un incendio recién se vislumbró a unos cuantos metros, Lucy corrió para ayudar de alguna forma. Se paró en seco al ver que ese "incendio" solo era una llamarada del mismo elemento y además era producido por su novio quien estaba tomado de la mano de Lisanna.

No lo podía creer Lucy estaba en shock; "_tal vez solo se toman de la mano como precaución; probablemente en esta ciudad hay secuestradores que prefieren a las chicas de pelo blanco"_ se mentía continuamente la protagonista.

Toda la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro; de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, su corazón estaba roto_; "ahora lo comprendo pero _(Natsu se acercó a Lisanna y le planto un beso desenfrenado)_ ¿tenía que verlos así… besándose?"_ Su cuerpo parecía moverse solo, los siguió hasta que llegaron a su hotel, cuando ellos subieron las escaleras que los conducía hacia sus habitaciones (Lucy esperaba que fuesen dos habitaciones y no una, se acercó a la recepcionista y le pregunto por ellos.

**Recepcionista:** _"¡Ah! esa PAREJA ¿apoco no so adorables? Ellos tan jóvenes, uno no creería que están en su luna de miel-_ con eso Lucy confirmo lo que "sospechaba", su corazón se rompió, claro que lo que lo quería eran muchas cosas las que compartieron, muchas aventuras, muchos problemas, muchas dichas, muchas pérdidas, pero lo que más le dolía era la traición de SU AMIGO porque antes que novios ellos son o eran amigos que según confiaban plenamente el uno en el otro.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

_¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban mentirme? ¿Todos sus celos y él es el infiel? ¿Qué acaso el tiempo que no lo pasaba con él se iba con Lisanna?-_ Se preguntaba- _Claro, el día de hoy tuve un momento romántico con Gray y que cualquiera lo consideraría como una infidelidad de mi parte pero al hacerlo yo… no tengo excusas. Solo sé que ese beso de parte de Gray y ahora lo que acabo de ver me han abierto los ojos, tenía mucho miedo de la reacción de Natsu y aunque me duele su traición a lo mejor él la ama, a lo mejor ella _…_Lisanna es el amor de su vida… tal vez ella no sea mejor que yo o tal vez si pero ella tiene algo que hizo que Natsu la ame con todas sus fuerzas cómo para soportar estar en una relación con una persona que no ama, con la que no se siente cómodo, con la que no disfruta, donde no es feliz y también a todo el gremio que se la pasa defendiéndome. Necesito sincerarme con él y también con Gray._

Sin más, ella regreso esa misma tarde a Magnolia, sin decirles nada se dio la vuelta fue hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba, tomó sus cosas, necesitaba pensar; el viaje se le hizo eterno, no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de su amigo/novio besando a otra mujer.

"_¿Por qué me siento aliviada? ¿Será que es lo que estaba esperando? ¿Y si la que actuó mal soy yo por saber la verdad y no querer admitirlo?"_

**FINAL LUCY'S POV **

* * *

En alguna parte de Magnolia se encontraba cierta pelirroja emocionada, inquieta, y lista siempre lista desde el día que descubrió su gran amor por las cosas dulces.

Ansiosa estaba esperando al pastelero encargado del pastel de bodas de GrUvia; tenía al menos 50 pequeñas muestras de los pasteles y rellenos posibles para este tipo de evento. Cuando el pastelero llegó con la charola, los ojos de Erza brillaron en demasía; el pastelero no sabía si alegrarse por el gran pedido que haría Erza en ese momento o temer por su vida, para él los ojos de la mujer más fuerte de FT no brillaban de alegría, más bien parecía que estaba lista para cazar a su débil presa, lista para acechar con sus ojos endemoniados.

Dejo con cautela las charolas y corrió para esconderse detrás de la pared más cercana. Menos de 5 minutos y Erza ya había devorado todas las muestras.

* * *

Lucy llego a Magnolia por la noche del día siguiente, ella había planeado irse al menos 2 días después para disfrutar del paisaje, del cambio, del aire fresco. Sin embargo llego abatida, enseguida tomo una hoja en blanco, una pluma y comenzó a escribirle a su ángel personal, su madre…

"_Mamá buenas noches, sé que es extraño que hable contigo a estas horas de la noche pero desde hace un tiempo he estado viviendo rodeada de una serie de problemas con mi novio principalmente; antes de comenzar nuestra relación todo era miel sobre hojuelas, pura felicidad siempre como amigos, amigos con un cariño mutuo y una confianza difícil de entender para muchos; sin embargo a los pocos días de ser novios, él comenzó a cambiar… NO, ambos cambiamos, él sobreprotector y a la vez lejano y yo mintiendo para defenderlo y convirtiéndome en una sumisa..- _Lucy comenzó a llorar- _Madre es que me convertí en algo que siempre odie, hui de mi padre por la misma razón y ahora… no es lo que yo quiero. Ahora lo vi con alguien más, se fue muy temprano hacia su destino, ni siquiera me comentó que haría una misión, y aunque me duele también me alegra porque cuando lo vi con ella, Natsu se veía feliz, estaba disfrutando del soleado día, pero si no siente nada por mí ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dijo? Yo también tendría miedo, pero lo preferiría mil veces antes de que alguno de mis amigos se sintiera traicionado por mí-_ suspiró.

_Aunque me duela su traición también siento como si hubiera dado un nuevo respiro, porque con el beso con Gray descubrí que tengo sentimientos diferentes hacia él no solo como amigos o mejores amigos, sino sentimientos de amor y es que Madre con él comparto tanto y ahora ese beso nos ha unido más o no sé si unido sea la palabra pero ahora estoy segura y sobre todo consciente de mis sentimientos hacia ese torpe stripper. _–sonrió para ella- _También sé que me he engañado con respecto a mí relación con Gray no quería ver la realidad y desde que comenzamos nuestra relación Natsu y yo todo ha sido para olvidarme de Gray, para alejarme de él, para suprimir esos sentimientos; y después de ver a Natsu con Lisanna sé que todos merecemos estar con la persona que amamos, porque la vida es corta como para desperdiciarla… claro que Natsu y Lisanna hicieron las cosas en el orden incorrecto pero no los odio, ellos son mi familia._

_Madre se cuál es el camino que debo elegir :D apenas Natsu llegue a Magnolia hablare con él y con suerte Gray y yo podremos tener una historia juntos._

_Te quiero y te extraño Mamá _

_Con Amor Lucy H._

* * *

Temprano por la mañana Lucy se dirigió al gremio con la esperanza de encontrar a Natsu, su desilusión fue notable. Ahí sentada en la barra estaba Lisanna pero Natsu no estaba cerca del gremio.

No quiso preguntarle a Mirajane para no incomodar a Lisanna; se sentó con Levy y comenzó a contarle a Levy sobre todo lo que le había sucedido en su más reciente misión.

**Levy:** _Lu-chan no sabes el gusto que me da, confirmar mis sospechas yo sé que Natsu no es una mala persona pero no te hacia bien- _

Gray iba entrando al gremio, Lucy no podía esconder su emoción al verlo, se moría por hablar con él; primero porque no habían tenido oportunidad de platicar sobre el beso y segundo para decirle abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia él.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

_¿Pero si él no siente lo mismo por mí? ¿Si solo me beso por qué si_?- Lucy estaba delirando con las millones de razones por las que Gray pudo besarla. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Gray no llegaba solo, sino acompañado de Juvia y no solo eso, él la estaba abrazando.

_¿Pero que acaso todos están jugando conmigo? ¿Qué creen que no tengo sentimientos? ¿Por qué me besa si después va a salir con Juvia? ¿Además por qué la está abrazando frente a todo el gremio? ¿Acaso si existe el GrUvia?- _la maga estelar ya no sabía ni que pensar.

**FINAL LUCY'S POV**

* * *

Lucy decidió marcharse a su casa no había señal de que Natsu regresará pronto al gremio y aunque se moría por hablar con él para aclarar todo, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como estar observando al GrUvia.

Salió sin decir nada, varios metros de haber caminado las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar... dos decepciones, de dos más grandes amigos, y ahí estaba ella llorando por el DS de fuego y por el alquimista dueño de su primer beso.

Se sentó en el pasto justo enfrente del río donde pasba la mayoría del tiempo con Natsu; simplemente observaba el vaivén del agua en calma, sólo ella y el sonido que provocaba el río.

**Lucy:** _es tranquilizante estar aquí sola-_ suspiró y sonrió.

**Desconocido**:_ ¿Te sientes mejor? te preguntarás que hago aquí... la respuesta es fácil me preocupó por ti, saliste del gremio sin despedirte de nadie ni siquiera de Levy, ¿es mi culpa que te sientas de esa manera?_

**Lucy:** _no es tú culpa, han pasado "cosas " estos últimos días y necesitaba tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos._

**Desconocido:** _¿Quieres platicarlo conmigo_? - le sonrió con esa sonrisa de la que se enamoró.- ¿_me puedo sentar aquí a tú lado?._

Lucy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, la persona se sentó a menos de un metro de distancia de la blonda.

**Lucy**:_ hace días por fin tomé una misión, no era muy difícil tuve que derrotar al gremio naked mummy; eran menos personas que la última vez así que termine con un poco de tiempo extra. Decidí pasear por la ciudad, conocer algo distinto, cambiar de aires, despejar mi mente y todo eso; además claro de comprarles unos recuerdos. No había terminado de comprar cuando se produjo un incendio a pocos metros de donde yo estaba; corrí lo más rápido que pude para ayudar a apagarlo con la ayuda de Acuario y si había alguna persona atrapada llamaría a Virgo; sin embargo el fuego se disipó rápidamente… no era un incendio sólo era una llarada proveniente de... Natsu. Ahí estaba él tomado de la mano de Lisanna_- recordar ese imagen, ese instante, ese momento le produjo a la blonda un dolor es su corazón, su rostro estaba afligido.

**Desconocido:** _lo lamento Lucy :/ lo que hizo Natsu no tiene justificación sin embargo yo te prometo_ -dijo mientras la abrazaba- _que no voy a permitir que nadie más te haga daño. _

**Lucy**: _Gray gracias :$_ -se acomodó en los brazos del stripper_- lo que no entiendo es ¿porque juegan con los sentimientos de otras personas? cuando me di cuenta de cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos, desde ese día yo sólo quiero hablar con Natsu y decirle la verdad... pero... _-Lucy esperaba oír la verdad sobre el GrUvia y que mejor "fuente" que una de las mitades de dicha pareja.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

_-¿Pero qué espera para decirme sobre su relación amorosa? ¿Porque no me dice que Juvia es el amor de su vida? ¿Que yo sólo sirvo para que ellos se den cuenta de quien es su verdadero amor? anda Gray da el golpe final ya mi corazón no puede romperse más._

**FINAL LUCY'S POV**

* * *

**Lucy**: _creo que aunque diga cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos se que no son correspondidos._

**Gray:** _Lucee no te pongas así, mira eres una bellísima mujer, eres amable, adorable, tierna, sincera, cariñosa, pero también eres independiente, fuerte, decidida, inteligente, valiente, seductora, soñadora, yo te aseguró que existe un hombre que te ama por todo eso y mucho más, que te piensa cada momento del día, y con sólo ver tú sonrisa le das el valor que le hace falta._

_-Lucy tal vez ese hombre que te describo no es tú "ideal" de hombre pero sé que para él no existe otra mujer tan perfecta como tú-_ el beso su mano delicadamente y se alejó un poco- _tengo algo que decirte, no puedo ni quiero mentirte tú eres muy importante para mi Lucy... más de lo que imaginas.- _dijo de manera muy seria.

Lucy ya sentía un nudo en su garganta, su corazon comenzó a latir rapidísmo por fin escucharía de los suaves labios de su amado quien es la mujer que ocupa su corazon.

_-Yo… mientras estabas en la misión… yo… salí con Juvia…_

El corazón de Lucy se detuvo por unos segundos, tragó saliva y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Gray:** _Juvia ¿te gustaría salir conmigo por la tarde?_

**Juvia:** ¡_Oh! Gray-sama, Juvia siempre soñó con este momento. Me encantaría salir con Gray-sama.-_ el rubor en sus mejillas bien se pudo comparar con el cabello de Erza.

**Gray:** _Te veo en el gremio a las 5pm ¿te parece bien?_

**Juvia:** _Juvia ama esa hora o cualquier hora con tal de estar junto a Gray-sama- dijo con corazones en sus ojos._

Esa tarde.…

Gray se encontró con Juvia; ambos salieron del gremio dejando completamente confundidos y al mismo tiempo alegres a todos los que se encontraban en FT.

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño pero acogedor café, había pocos clientes lo que les daba mayor privacidad.

**Gray:** _días atrás me entere de algunas cosas, cosas que nos vinculan como_…_ pareja_- dijo avergonzando.

_-La revista de Sorcerer's y sobre todo Mirajane Strauss; ellos se han empeñado en "establecernos" y hasta planear lo que según sería "nuestra" boda. Juvia yo te respeto mucho como maga, como mujer y sobre todo por ser parte de mi familia; por ello tengo hacia ti un cariño._

La emoción de Juvia iba en ascenso, en su corazón no cabía tanta alegría al escuchar decir palabras tan hermosas hacia su persona de la boca de Gray; sin embargo algo le decía que no duraría mucho.

_-Yo de verdad lo siento y te pido disculpas si alguna palabra o acción de mi parte te hizo ilusionarte con esta situación. Juvia yo te quiero mucho pero no de la manera en que a ti te gustaría discúlpame por defraudarte…-_dijo muy apenado.

Juvia asimilaba las palabras dichas por Gray; le dolía el corazón, quería llorar, se sentía molesta…

**Juvia:** _Gray-sama le agradezco su honestidad para conmigo; a Juvia le duele eso que está escuchando_- se levantó de su asiento y salió del café.

Gray se sentía terrible al pensar que él había dado pie a todos esos rumores, por no haberlos parado tiempo atrás, por ilusionar a una excelente persona. Termino su café pago la cuenta y camino sin rumbo hasta altas horas de la noche.

Por la mañana se dirigió al gremio, quería saber cómo se encontraba Juvia pero ella no estaba en ese momento. Se acercó hacia Mira y pregunto por la maga de agua.

**Mira:** _¡Oh! Juvia se fue anoche a una misión se le veía algo afligida; dijo que quería asimilar algunas cosas._

**FIN FLASHBACK **

* * *

**De regreso en el río… **

**Gray: **_y eso fue lo que paso ese día; hoy cuando me dirigía al gremio me encontré a Juvia recién llegaba de la misión._

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Gray:**_ Hola _–dijo apenado.

**Juvia:** _Gray-sama buenos días_ –se le veía tranquila- _Gray-sama, Juvia le pide una disculpa por haberlo dejado solo en el café ese día._

**Gray:** _No te preocupes Juvia, sé que lo que te dije no era cualquier cosa_- le sonrió.

**Juvia:** _Ahora Juvia logra comprenderlo a la perfección Gray-sama… ¿Gray-sama?.._

**Gray:** _dime Juvia_-

**Juvia:** …_durante la misión Juvia conoció a un hombre_- dijo sonrojada.

**Gray** se sorprendió- _¿Quién es el afortunado? ñ_ñ_

Juvia estaba completamente roja; si su temperatura hubiera aumentado más probablemente se hubiera evaporado (N/A: XD digo porque su cuerpo está compuesto de pura agua jajajaja… cri cri)

Estaban a muy pocos metros de la entrada de Fairy Tail cuando Juvia le dijo el nombre del afortunado.

A Gray le dio mucha risa al comienzo; enseguida le dio un abrazo a su compañera, felicitándola y deseándole los mejores deseos.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

**Gray: **_y luego entramos al gremio, y vi cómo te marchabas rápidamente. Le pregunte a Levy que te había pasado pero ella tampoco sabía nada; así que decidí seguirte y lo demás pues ya lo sabes.- _le sonrió a la blonda.

_**Lucy:**__ Gray –_la maga se abalanzó sobre de él y lo abrazo por el cuello_- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso_- se percató de su cercanía su rostro mostraba la vergüenza; estaba relajando sus brazos para dar por terminado ese abrazo. Cuando el sexy hombre rodeo la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos impidiéndole a la rubia alejarse de su lado.

**Gray:** _Lucy no sé tú, pero yo estoy muy cómodo en esta posición_**-** se sonrojo de inmediato; esta vez no le dio tanta importancia. Ambos estaban disfrutando el momento.- _como para estar así mucho tiempo_- volteo sus ojos hacia arriba mostrándose completamente apenado y un tanto inocente.

**Lucy:** _Gr… Gr… Gray… yo también estoy a gusto así-_ se acomodó en el hombre del Gray- _yo…te quiero._

El cuerpo de Gray no reaccionaba no esperaba esas palabras de parte de la blonda. Se dejó guiar por su corazón, bajo su mirada hacia los labios de la rubia… Ella alzo levemente su mirada, sentía la respiración del mago…

En ese momento, en ese día no existía nadie más que aquellos y el amor que cada vez era más notorio y desde siempre correspondido.


	6. La nueva promesa de amor

Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza; tenía muchas ideas para este capítulo pero muy poco tiempo para redactarlas y ordenarlas.

Además de que se me ocurrió descargar dos juegos y la verdad es que son absorbentes (Candy Crush Saga y The Sims Gratuito); casi que ni salía por estar jugando. Por el momento me encuentro en algo así como en rehabilitación de los juegos XD así que no tendrán que esperar tanto para el próximo capítulo que según sería el último pero creo que escribiré 3 más.

Espero que les siga gustando; se suponía que sería el capítulo más largo, pero por sus reviews y todos los que siguen la historia no quería hacerlos esperar más; así que pues lo termine lo más pronto que pude y omite algunas cosas.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Namine drawing****:** Una super disculpa; por alguna razón no llego la notificación a mi celular de tu comentario en el capítulo 4. Gracias por los reviews espero te siga gustando, no dudes en darme tu opinión sobre este nuevo capítulo.

**Dislacie****: **Muchísimas gracias por tu review; estuve de stalker en tu perfil y yo estaba igual que tú con el NaLu pero luego Gray y esos ojos tan lindos, además de ser sumamente sexy me conquisto por completo.

**Y****ukkariFullbuster****: **Espero que este nuevo capítulo no te desilusione :D! graicas por el review.

**MichelleChibi:** En gustos se rompen géneros; me encantaría saber la opinión de tu onii-san sobre este fic :p. Gracias por tu review espero que te guste este y los próximos capítulos.

**Mich:** Muchas gracias por tu review; espero te siga gustando.

**ICH4: **GrayLu 4ever 3 es la mejor pareja de FT … okok tal vez me excedí, porque hay varias parejas muy lindas. Gracias por el review.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: LA NUEVA PROMESA DE AMOR**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

El cuerpo de Gray no reaccionaba no esperaba esas palabras de parte de la blonda. Se dejó guiar por su corazón, bajo su mirada hacia los labios de la rubia… Ella alzó levemente su mirada, sentía la respiración del mago…

En ese momento, en ese día no existía nadie más que aquellos y el amor que cada vez era más notorio y desde siempre correspondido.

O eso era lo que creían ambos magos…

Ahí estaba él, totalmente perplejo observando a sus amigos..._"Las manos de Lucy estaban entrelazadas rodeando el cuello de "Él"; el rostro de la blonda estaba más hermoso que de costumbre, como si una luz saliera de cada uno de sus poros y sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente en ese momento romántico"_; su corazón latía rápidamente por la escena que estaba presenciando.

**DESCONOCIDO'S POV**

-_Lucy se ve realmente feliz-_ una sonrisa se posicionó en sus labios- _Lucy cerraba sus ojos lentamente en la espera de ese momento tan único de ellos._

_-Ella parece la actriz de alguna novela y este momento taaaan cursi_- no pudo evitar burlarse para sus adentros al ver a su rival de ese modo- _también es semejante a esas historias de amor que Lucy se la pasa leyendo; donde los protagonistas se miran con demasiado amor y solo con esa mirada se manifiestan amor para toda la vida, ambos con el deseo fluyendo por cada uno de sus poros y todo a su alrededor confabulando para hacer de este momento único e inolvidable. _

_Un ligero viento acarició los cabellos de la blonda, haciendo resaltar su belleza, su anhelo, y la iluminación necesaria para que SU amor resplandezca ante los ojos de cualquier espectador-_ dijo con un tono dramático- _JA! Era de esperarse que algunas mariposas aparecieran volando alrededor de ellos, haciendo que el momento sea cada vez más mágico._

_Y él, un "apuesto" joven con cabellos despeinados_- narraba la historia en su cabeza el joven Dragneel- _su musculatura estaba firme rodeando la cintura de su amada; evitando que el amor de su vida le sea arrebatada de sus manos; él también cerro sus ojos… la distancia era menor… _

* * *

**NATSU'S POV **

_-¡¿PEEERO QUEEEE?!_ –Se preguntó completamente alarmado - _¿Cómo es que me convertí en espectador de esta historia de amor?-_ Natsu sentía coraje, alivio, culpa, decepción, celos, alegría, se sentía traicionado y a la vez compasivo.

Sus manos formaban puños; puños listos para golpear, más bien para golpearlo a ÉL específicamente.

_¿Cómo se atreve ese stripper a abrazar a MI novia? ¿A mirarla de esa manera? ¿A tener ese estúpida cara de felicidad? ¿Por qué me duele el corazón y a la vez me siento así de feliz? _

**FINAL NATSU'S POV **

* * *

Él se acercó furioso hacia ellos con una sola cosa en la mente… ambos magos absortos y totalmente vulnerables en ese momento mágico, Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y la jaló hacia él, ella tropezó un momento dirigiéndose hacia el DS totalmente sorprendida, los ojos de Lucy estaban abiertos como platos. La cargo como princesa y comenzó a caminar entrando más al bosque.

Natsu miraba a Gray… de una manera poco usual en él… es sus ojos había un dejo de súplica hacia el alquimista de hielo.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

Gray lo dejó de ir… sin decir nada.

_Él no le haría daño a Lucy_- se decía para él mismo- _no después de ver esto; no era el Natsu al que estamos acostumbrados, este Natsu es diferente y al parecer el también necesitaba "algo" para que pudiese abrir sus ojos, su corazón y sobre todo sus sentimientos._

_¡Sin embargo! -_ dijo frustrado.

_Ese canalla arruinó lo que pudo haber sino uno de los momentos más románticos de GrayLu -_ se dio un leve golpe en la cabeza, sus ojos giraron hacia arriba.

¿_PERO QUE ME PASA? ¡El amor te hace decir cosas realmente embarazosas!-_ suspiro y dijo algo inquieto al haber perdido la oportunidad de besar a la maga de sus sueños.

_¡Ya hasta me parezco a Mirajane!-_ dijo revolviéndose el cabello y suspirando para al final suspirar con dulzura, con esperanza y con amor.

_Tal vez el futuro de GrayLu no esta tan lejano como pensaba_- pensó completamente sonrojado.

**FINAL GRAY'S POV**

Gray se fue al gremio a esperar a su adorada maga.

* * *

Natsu aún cargaba a Lucy ya había caminado/corrido varios metros. En el trayecto Lucy no podía decir ni una palabra y es que estaba realmente sorprendida por la actitud del mago, por su acción de hace unos momentos y sobre todo porque él tampoco decía nada.

Varias lágrimas salieron de parte de Natsu mientras llegaban a su destino. Por fin llegaron a un claro, el dragón slayer de fuego bajo con delicadeza a la blonda, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia enfrente y se sentó, dobló sus piernas y puso su frente recargada en sus rodillas, abrazo sus piernas. Pequeñas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del dragón y gemía levemente de vez en cuando.

A Lucy se le rompía el corazón por solo ver de esa manera a su querido amigo. Se mantuvo en silencio con un nudo en la garganta. Mientras tanto Natsu también estuvo en silencio todo el rato, sentado, llorando, pensando.

Lucy no sabía ni que decirle, no se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra. Ella se sentía sumamente culpable por ser ella la causante del estado anímico de Natsu.

Natsu se paró, limpió su rostro con el brazo y se dirigía a Lucy quien mostraba un gesto de incomodidad, de dolor, tristeza.

Natsu_: Lucy_ –aclaró su garganta – _lamento haber sido tan impulsivo hace un momento_.

Lucy: _Natsu yo de verdad lo siento mucho, he querido hablar contigo. Para decirte …_

Natsu: _Lucy déjame hablar primero ¿te parece?-_ dijo tímidamente e impresionantemente calmado.

_Cuando … es decir, antes de ser novios, tu y yo éramos…_

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

**En el lago…**

Estaban Lucy y Natsu recostados en el pasto, disfrutando del atardecer, ambos tratando de encontrarle alguna forma coherente a las nubes que los miraban desde el cielo.

No había necesidad de hablar, la presencia del otro era suficiente para que ambos se sintieran en paz.

_-Neee Natsu ¿no te parece que esa nube tiene forma de caballo?-_ dijo la blonda señalando la nube que tenían encima.

-_Lucee eso no se parece nada a un caballo!-_ dijo completamente exaltado- _más bien parece un dragón _– volteo y le sonrió a Lucy.

Lucy lo miraba totalmente desconcertada y la vez divertida. Río por lo bajo y es que solo Natsu puede ver, escuchar, oler y sentir a un dragón, a veces en lugares inexistentes.

Mientras tanto Happy. Estaba trabajando arduamente intentando pescar muchos pescados para poder regalarle a Charle y que por fin ella se enamorara perdidamente de él.

Por ratos los ambos se miraban con dulzura y reían al escuchar las extrañas formas que encontraba Natsu en las nubes.

* * *

**En la habitación de Lucy…**

Estaba la maga estelar totalmente perdida, intentando seguir con su novela, Natsu se encontraba acostado en su cama solo observando la cara de angustia de la chica. Se levantó en silencio y dirigió hacia donde estaba la blonda; ahí estaba el DS leyendo por encima del hombro de Lucy la novela de la misma…

"…_ella lo amaba demasiado, solo verle sonreír le alegraba. Pero ahí estaba él con la chica de sus sueños, platicando amenamente… suspiró y puso su cara en la cabeza totalmente deprimida por su amor no correspondido, por tenerlo que ver todos los días todo el día…"_

-_Nee Lucy_- dijo Natsu tímidamente- _¿porque no?, él protagonista la voltea a ver preocupado por la acción repentina de la chica._

-_Natsuuuu! Esa es una excelente idea-_ lo abrazo por un momento logrando un leve sonrojo por partes de ambos y se puso a escribir enseguida.

"…_su amado caminaba hacia ella, preocupado por su acción repentina; haciendo que su acompañante se molestara por su muy descortés indiferencia hacia ella. Se sentó con ella con la cara pegada a la mesa- para así quedar frente a frente lo cual este acto hizo que la protagonista se sonrojara al máximo- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó él- No me mientas, sé que algo te pasa, te conozco y me preocupas… El corazón de ella, latía a mil por hora tratando de tranquilizarse, tratando de responderle, tratando de inventar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para él-… Yo no puedo… Holaaaa chicos- dijo el mejor amigo de ambos…logrando darle tiempo a la protagonista para inventar una mentira aceptable"…_

_-¿Natsu que te parece si te hago tu comida favorita? Como agradecimiento por ayudarme a seguir con mi novela-_ dijo feliz.

_- Me parece excelente Lucy es más yo te ayudo… te prometo que esta vez no quemaré la casa-_ dijo tratando de sonar lo más seguro de su autocontrol.

* * *

**En el gremio…**

Estaba Lucy platicando con su espíritu Leo; ambos estaban tratando de encontrar mejoras en sus ataques. De vez en cuando Loke le hacia una que otra broma a Lucy, logrando su cometido que su dueña sonriera un poco y sobre todo ser él, el causante de dicha felicidad.

Natsu los miraba desde la barra, se le veía molesto al estar observando a su amiga; bufo varias veces como señal de su molestia hacia el espíritu.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más cuando Loke le acaricio la mano a la maga estelar; en seguida él se paró molesto por la acción tan imprudente de su amigo. Estaba listo para pelear y Loke también lo estaba; ambos se pararon en guardia; Lucy suspiro cansada y sin poder hacer nada por sus amigos.

_-Al parecer esto se está haciendo costumbre_- dijo algo cansada y preocupada.

Sin advertir a nadie Gray golpeo a ambos, logrando por fin que se calmaran y con el agradecimiento de parte de Lucy.

A su alrededor todos en el gremio miraban tiernamente a Natsu, que según ellos sus ataques de celos demostraban el gran amor que sentía por Lucy.

_-Ahh_! – suspiró la mayor de los Strauss al pensar en la parejita que aún no se animaban en decirles sobre su amorío.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-_Nee Lucy, nosotros hemos vivido muchísimas situaciones y conforme pasa el tiempo me doy cuenta de que no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme estar sin ti, solo considerarlo me hace sentir muy triste. Mientras transcurría el tiempo y nos comenzamos a conocer, creí que yo, era el único capaz de quererte y protegerte; y es que ante mis ojos Lucy_ – la tomó de las manos con delicadeza, la miró tiernamente- _nadie te merece, ni es capaz de protegerte, cuidarte, y/o quererte como yo. Tú… eres mi más querida amiga y desde el primer instante me di cuenta de lo especial y única que eres-_ dijo el dragón slayer apenado.

_Lucy _-dijo super serio- _en mi corazón, yo sentía que MI amor era lo suficientemente grande como para satisfacerte en todos los sentidos; pero Lucy… no pude ser más tonto, más ciego, más cerrado a la idea que cualquier otro hombre podía robarme tu corazón y alejarte de mí y al final, yo te aleje no solo de mí sino también de esa persona que aunque me duele verte con él, su mirada hace un rato…-_ Natsu mostraba por primera vez empatía por su amigo/enemigo_- …antes de que yo los interrumpiera_- dijo casi en un susurro- _mostraba claramente sentimientos hacia ti;… yo confío en él, tal vez sea un stripper de quinta, pero él te quiere Lucy; en el lago me di cuenta de SUS sentimientos y también de mis verdaderos sentimientos._

Lucy estaba perpleja, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, dolor, tristeza, añoro, felicidad, sonrojo, vergüenza, alago por todas esas palabras y sentimientos que el dragón slayer que tenía hacia ella y viceversa. También una alegría, un calor desde su interior. Estaba "consiente" de que entre ella y Gray estaba pasando "algo", ella siempre creyó que todas esas miradas, esos momentos, esos abrazos y ESE beso, solo eran algo "pasajero".

Natsu: _Lucy yo te pido perdón por eso, por alejarte de él, de nuestra familia y amigos, alejarte del mundo; perdóname por no ver la realidad de mis actos. Por haberte tratado mal –_sus ojos humedecidos- _Lucy por favor perdóname porque yo estaba consiente de tu historia familiar y te trate pésimo… pero te juro por mi padre, que yo solo buscaba cuidarte. Ese día cuando nos encontramos y nos conocimos un poco, en mi corazón sentí como si te conociera desde siempre; en mi cabeza parecía que ocurría una pelea de vida o muerte-_ su rostro estaba hecho un desastre, abatido por todos los buenos y malos recuerdos- _donde yo debía ser quien te protegiera o la otra opción _(tragó saliva)_ te "dejaba" seguir tu propio camino, dejarte llegar a FT sola, independizarte de todos, hasta tu llegada al gremio pero es significaba "perderte"; tal vez nos encontraríamos en un futuro o tal vez nunca más te vería y yo no estaba ni estoy dispuesto a perderte._

* * *

**FLASH BACK **

**(Esa noche en la ciudad de Harujion) **

**NATSU'S POV **

_Natsu miraba a la blonda de reojo mientras se embutía toda la comida que le cabía en su boca…_

"_¿Por qué tiene esa sonrisa tan linda? Siento mucha tranquilidad solo por estarla observando ¿Acaso es una broma? Pareciera como si sus ojos te hipnotizaran, dejándote en la espera de querer saber más y más. _

_Ella… ella es muy joven pero su cuerpo es de toda una mujer. ¿Cuántos de esos "malditos" se atrevieron a tocarla en ese barco del farsante que se hacía pasar por Salamader? ¡Oh no! El problema es ¿cuántos más se acercaran perdidos en sus ojos? ¿Sus curvas? ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su inexplicable amabilidad para con los extraños?_

_Pero… ¿y si Luigi se quiere casar joven?_ (N/A: En el segundo capítulo del manga Natsu le llama de esa manera).

_¿Y si se olvida de mí? ¿Qué intenciones tendrá "ese" o cualquiera para con Luigi? ¿Si le rompen el corazón? ¿Si de esos ojos salen lagrimas?._

_NO, yo no voy a permitir que le pase nada a Luigi… Ella no debe de andar por la calle sola; ni muy tarde. Ella parece ser una chica de casa; por lo que ella DEBE permanecer en su casa, lejos de toda esta inmundicia. Cualquier padre estaría preocupado por su hija, y siendo Lucy, ella solo se merece lo mejor. NO es como cualquier mujer. Lo he decidido, definitivamente la llevare a Fairy Tail, ahí podré cuidarla. _

_¿pero si alguno de esos pervertidos_ (refiriéndose a su familia) _quieren aprovecharse, hacerle daño? ¿si alguno de ellos entra a su casa por la ventana mientras ella se está bañando? _

_-Noooo, eso no lo puedo permitir, a como dé lugar haremos un equipo, no dejare que nadie se le acerque; ninguno la merece._

(N/A: ¿Natsu distraído? Todo lo contrario…)

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Natsu: _Lucee, no es mentira mi amor por ti, claro que te quiero y te amo; pero no de la forma en que yo creí… yo te veo como una hermana a la cual es mi deber proteger. Sin embargo me deje presionar por mis celos y mi necedad; por parte de algunos miembros del gremio. Creo_ –dijo apenado- _que era de esperarse que tú y yo fuéramos novios sin embargo no es lo que quiero y discúlpame pero nunca lo quise._

-_Yo amo a alguien más Lucy_ –dijo completamente apenado-.

-_Lo sé_- dijo Lucy.

_-¿Lo sabes?-_ pregunto totalmente sorprendido el DS.

-_Sé que la amas y desde siempre; yo…-_ hizo una pausa y trago saliva- _los vi juntos_- estaba demasiado incomoda diciéndole eso a su amigo.

_- Yo lo siento de verdad…Yo no quería engañarte, pero como te lo dije antes fui y sigo siendo un tonto._

_-Natsu yo también lo siento…no era el modo de hacer las cosas …pero creo que así tenía que pasar, para que ambos nos diéramos cuenta de la verdad_- sonrió la blonda apenada.

_Disculpa si te puse en una situación incómoda frente a todos los del gremio. Apesar de todo esto Natsu yo… te sigo queriendo y te extraño._

_-Neee Lucy- _el dragón slayer la miró con picardía.

Lucy se sonrojo inmediatamente.

_-¿Cómo es que te enamoraste del cabeza de hielo? Digo entre todos los del gremio ¿tenía que ser mi más grande rival? Además déjame te digo Lucy aunque no seamos novios, yo seguiré protegiéndote como tú "hermano mayor"._

Lucy rio ante el nuevo parentesco que se adjudicó Natsu recientemente.

Con esto ambos dieron por terminado el famoso NaLu, caminaban entre los árboles para llegar a su amado gremio con toda la tranquilidad por haber terminado esa etapa y felicidad por recuperar la amistad que desde el día en se conocieron logró superar cualquier tipo de prejuicio.

Todo el camino se la pasaron platicando y riendo como hace tiempo no lo hacían. Natsu aprovechaba cada momento y su nuevo rol de "hermano mayor" para quejarse de Gray además de reírse un poco por la escena tan cursi que vio una horas antes, haciendo que Lucy se avergonzara en demasía cada vez que lo mencionaba.

Estaba poniéndose el atardecer cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad, tranquilos y siendo esos amigos que nunca debieron dejar de ser y que tanto anhelaban por recuperar.

Natsu se disponía a buscar a Lisanna. Los magos se despidieron, estaban muy contentos y emocionados por recuperar esa confianza y amistad. Se miraron con cariño, dieron unos pasos hacia enfrente para sellar con un abrazo fraternal su nueva promesa de amor.

* * *

Sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lágrimas, no podía ni quería creerlo; camino unos cuantos metros en dirección hacia ellos.

Desconocido:

-_Natsu ¿cómo pudiste?- ¿Por qué tenías que mentirme? ¿Por eso no te encontré toda la mañana? ¿Por qué estabas con ella? ¿Todo este tiempo solo la amaste a ella?_ –preguntaba ya sin poder parar el llanto- ¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella? _– la menor de los Strauss esta lista para golpear a Lucy.

_Tuuuuu eres la única culpable!_ –La furia se reflejada en sus ojos- _la única culpable de mi desdicha durante tantos años, de mi infortunio en el amor, tú siempre detrás de Natsu_ -Natsu la tomo por la cintura poniendo mucha resistencia para evitar que Lisanna fuera a golpear a su hermanita- _haciendo que todos en el gremio me odiaran, solo porque tú eres amable, tú solo eres una infeliz que disfruta haciéndole el mal a los demás, poniéndole a los demás tu cara de niña buena pero en realidad es todo lo contrario._

Natsu logró abrazarla, ella puso toda su energía tratando de zafarse; Natsu la abrazó con mayor fuerza y como pudo le dio un beso en su frente y en un susurro le dijo:

_Tú no tienes oportunidad contra ella- _haciendo que la peliblanca llorara con aun más fuerza y mayor sentimiento.

_Probablemente no lo entiendas en este momento, pero ella es "algo" más que un miembro de Fairy Tail para mí; hasta hace algunas horas, yo también estaba con la creencia de que mis sentimientos hacia Lucy eran los mismos a los que tengo hacia tu persona Lisanna; sin embargo, descubrí_- decía el dragón slayer totalmente emocionado- _que el amor que le tengo a Lucy es el de un hermano que solo busca proteger a toda costa a su pequeña hermana-_ le sonrió con amor, mostrándole esa gran y especial sonrisa a su razón de ser.

Lisanna estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando por parte del dragón slayer de fuego, ella miraba fijamente hacia ningún lugar en particular…

-_Al parecer-_ Natsu hizo una reverencia sin soltar la mano de la peliblanca- _usted señorita aun no logra comprender- _dijo con un acento típico de la realeza- _que YO, el hijo de Igneel, el más poderoso mago de Fairy Tail solo tengo ojos para usted… mi amada_- depositó un beso en la mano de la menor de los Strauss.

Lucy estaba sorprendida y totalmente divertida por la escena de su romántico amigo, ya hasta se le había olvidado lo loca que se puso Lisanna…

Natsu cargo a Lisanna, le dio un tierno y delicado beso logrando que Lisanna saliera de su trance.

Lisanna se percató de todo lo que le dijo a Lucy

-_No sé, ni que decirte para que puedas perdonare Lucy._

_-Lisanna yo te perdono pero para la próxima no seas tan impulsiva- _le dijo sonrío algo temerosa- _Chicos de verdad les deseo lo mejor-_ les dijo con una sonrisa y diciéndoles adiós con la mano mientras ellos se alejaban.

-_Neee Lucy! Dile a ESE stripper que no sabe con quién se acaba de meter, YO como tu hermano no dejaré que NADA ni NADIE te haga daño-_ le dijo gritando lo más que pudo- _sé que no estoy en condiciones, pero ahora todo es diferente; ahora puedo gritarle a todos los habitantes de Magnolia que lo mucho que quiero a mi hermana y también que…._

_¡TE AMO LISANNA STRAUSS! –_ gritó el dragón slayer, haciendo que la albina se sonrojara. Ambos se perdieron en el atardecer.

Lucy caminaba divertida y nerviosa hacia el gremio; ansiosa por ver a su ¿novio?, solo pensar en esa palabra hacia que Lucy se sonrojara al extremo.

Continuará…


	7. Stalker

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza u_u he estado batallando más de lo normal con mi celular; pero bueno lo terminé por fin. Ya falta menos para el final de esta historia tan especial para mí.

Gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les siga gustando…

**Sakura** **Hatsu**: Amo a Natsu 3 y si en lo del malentendido Mira vio a Juvia con Gray y este (Gray) alucinaba con Lucy cuando en realidad era Juvia.

**Michellechibi: **Disculpa la tardanza, espero te siga gustando. Gracias por tus reviews.

**Namine drawing: **No te desesperes con Juvia ya tendrá su aparición especial. Y Natsu es de lo más lindo.

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, followers, y favs *-* aún faltan algunos capítulos para el final pero desde siempre y hasta el final les agradezco a todos por todo el apoyo .

* * *

**Capítulo 7: STALKER**

Llegando a su amado gremio, Lucy no se sobresaltó al escuchar tanto alboroto dentro de el. Sin embargo no entendía cuál era la razón del mismo.

No tardó mucho en enterarse; en medio de toda su familia se encontraba Juvia y Gray ambos abrazados y todos alrededor festejando las buenas nuevas.

**Lucy:** _Etto … ¿Qué es lo que pasa_?- le pregunto a Levy tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

**Levy:** _Awww Lu-chan te acabas de perder la gran noticia- _la peliazul le sonrió- _Y además…_

* * *

**LUCY'S POV **

Lucy trataba de NO pensar mal de su "novio"; minutos atrás dejo de escuchar la voz de su amiga, ahora estaba enfrascada en otra conversación…

_Hasta donde yo sé, ambos nos queremos y según los dos estamos dispuestos a averiguarlo…_ -dijo algo molesta

_Pero… ¿Por qué Gray la estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué se ven tan felices?- _se preguntaba con una preocupación que cualquiera podría notarla.

_Él me dijo que me quería; además Juvia ya sabía nuestros sentimientos ¿Por qué ahora que volvió de su misión se comporta de esta manera?_

**FINAL LUCY'S POV **

* * *

No tardó en descubrir cuál era la verdad de esa situación… pocos segundos después apareció Lyon con una sonrisa digna de un premio; y ahora era él quien abrazaba a Juvia y no solo eso, él depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Lucy suspiro aliviada al ver esa escena, sin percatarse de que Gray la miraba desde hace un rato.

_-Hola Lucy-_ dijo apenado - _¿te preocupa algo?-_ le pregunto divertido a la maga estelar.

_-Etto… etto… ¡NO¡-_ estaba completamente roja- _Me tomaste por sorpresa Gray_- le sonrió tratando de ocultar lo obvio.

-_Hasta hace unos momentos tu rostro mostraba preocupación y coraje… como si alguien estuviera tratando de quitarte algo que en verdad quieres-_ dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- _Es que Levy me estaba contando algo realmente indignante ¿verdad Levy?-_ se volteo hacia donde estaba su amiga con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Su cara reflejaba decepción, desilusión y derrota…

_- Sabes Lu-chan –_ dijo Gray melosamente y con un gesto algo infantil- _Levy-chan se fue un poco antes de que yo llegara y ¿sabes qué?..._

_Ella te estaba contando por qué todos estamos felicitando a Juvia; pero parecía que algo hizo que te molestaras… tal vez algo como cof …cof.. celos… cof… cof- _Gray apenas podía aguantar la risa.

_- Te equivocas Gray, estas muy equivocado _– dijo Lucy tratando de convencerse ella misma.

_- ¿Enserio? Entonces ¿No te molesta que vaya con Juvia y la abrace de nuevo y le dé un pequeño beso en su frente verdad?- _Gray estaba decidido a escuchar palabras de amor de parte de la rubia hacia él a como dé lugar.

_- No, la verdad es que no- _la rubia se cruzó de brazos y dio por terminada la plática con su querido stripper.

_- Que alivio me da que lo digas Lu-chan_ – y sonrió maliciosamente- _porque… –_ Gray apenas había dado unos pasos en dirección a Juvia, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomo de la mano.

Gray volteó a ver a la blonda; quien no quitaba su vista del suelo y claramente estaba apenada por tener ese tipo de contacto con el alquimista de hielo frente a todo el gremio.

_Sabes Gray, esto no hubiera sido tan vergonzoso si llevaras puesta algo de ropa- _dijo Lucy.

_Lucy-chan , el día de hoy nuestra amiga Juvia regreso de su misión, con una peculiar noticia… Ella se va a casar… con Lyon- _la miró de la manera más tierna

* * *

**FLASHBACK del flashback (CAPÍTULO 5) **

_**La misión de Juvia**_

Se encontraba en un lugar lejano, todo el camino la maga de agua se la paso pensando en lo que Gray; le dijo hace unas horas…

"_-Yo de verdad lo siento y te pido disculpas si alguna palabra o acción de mi parte te hizo ilusionarte con esta situación. Juvia yo te quiero mucho pero no de la manera en que a ti te gustaría discúlpame por defraudarte…-_dijo muy apenado."

_A Juvia le duele el corazón al recordar lo que Gray dijo; sin embargo él fue honesto conmigo…-_suspiró- _creo que lo mejor será olvidar a Gray, él se preocupó por mí y sé que todos en el gremio solo me quieren ver feliz, del mismo modo que yo a ellos._

Sin querer se quedó dormida; cuando despertó aún faltaban un par de horas para llegar a su destino.

Era de mañana cuando Juvia llegó al pueblo, se dirigía hacia el hotel donde Mirajane hizo la reservación.

Tenía sus pensamientos más claros; iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, distraída solo admirando la ciudad, las personas, la arquitectura, la cultura del lugar.

_-Es muy bonito este lugar_- cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo- _que tranquilidad-_ dijo sentándose en la fuente que se encontraba cerca de ella- _me gustaría quedar unos días en este lugar después de terminar la misión. _

_-Si, la verdad es que este lugar no se parece nada a Magnolia-_ dijo cierto peliblanco que se encontraba sentado a un lado de ella.

Juvia dio un pequeño salto como reflejo a la acción del hombre sentado a su lado. Lo miró confundida y frunció el ceño.

_- Lyon-sama me ha dado un buen susto; no creí que alguien en este lugar me reconocería. _

_- Jeje, a decir verdad yo tampoco. Juvia-chan disculpa por haberte asustado hace unos momentos-_ dijo apenado.

_- No se preocupe Lyon-sama, yo debí haber prestado más atención._

_- ¿A dónde te diriges Juvia-chan?-_ dijo en tono infantil.

_- Pues necesito ir al hotel a registrarme, para luego salir de misión-_ Juvia miró su reloj, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa-_ Etto me tengo que ir, Juvia no había visto la hora; hasta luego Lyon-sama- s_e fue sin decir hacia donde creía que estaba el hotel.

Caminó alrededor de 20 minutos y no había encontrado el hotel. Las personas a las que les preguntaba seguían dándole la misma dirección logrando que ella regresara al mismo lugar en varias ocasiones.

Él la miraba divertido desde una distancia prudente desde el momento en que ella se fue; no perdía ni un solo detalle de lo que hacia la maga, sus gestos, su desesperación, su falta de orientación, y ademanes.

**DESCONOCIDO'S POV **

_¿Qué tal si "chocó accidentalmente" con Juvia-chan? ¿Pero si no parece algo natural? ¿Si descubre que la sigo desde que se bajó del tren? No! Juvia-chan tiene que llegar a como dé lugar a la misión-_ Decidido fue hacia su encuentro.

_-¡Oh¡ Lo siento_- dijo sin voltear a ver con quien había tropezado.

_- Lyon-samaaa!-_ dijo Juvia abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa- _que bueno que Juvia se lo encontró de nuevo._

_- ¿pasa algo Juvia-chan?_ – dijo sonrojado.

_- Es que nadie sabe dónde queda el hotel, he caminado un largo tiempo, he ido y venido y no logro encontrar el hotel-_ dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-¡Oh! Juvia-chan si gustas, puedo acompañarte_- dijo triunfante.

Caminaron en dirección contraria de donde la habían dicho a Juvia; todo el camino fueron platicando y riéndose. Ante los ojos de cualquier extraño, este par parecía ser muy amigos.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel; Juvia se registró rápidamente se despidieron, acomodó sus cosas en la habitación y salió rumbo a la dirección que venía en aviso de la misión. Cuando llegó a su destino se encontró con un hombre alto, delgado, vestido con un traje muy elegante, su cabello era largo para un hombre; probablemente le llegaba al hombro, sobre su larga cabellera se encontraba un sombrero; además el hombre llevaba unas gafas obscuras; su apariencia hubiera ahuyentado a cualquiera. El hombre se negó rotundamente en revelar su nombre y alrededor de su cuello traía colgando un calcetín. Él hombre "misterioso" terminó de explicarle a Juvia detalladamente su misión (Toby Horhorta).

Juvia se dirigió al castillo al cual el hombre "misterioso" le había indicado. Estaba desolado y muy malas condiciones, el tiempo no se apiado de él. Entró con cuidado al interior del castillo y se encontró con una magnifica escalinata, un salón digno de un castillo; en sus años mozos el castillo podría haber sido de un rey, y ese salón tan espectacular han de haber otorgado una gran cantidad de bailes para todas las personas de alto estirpe.

Su misión era realmente fácil solo tenía que encontrar una pequeña caja musical; la cual cada vez que alguien estaba a punto de tocarla entre sus manos, esta desaparecía. La pequeña caja musical había pertenecido a una pequeña niña a la cual el sonido proveniente de este objeto le brindaba paz en su corazón. La niña que vivía en ese castillo era maltratada por su padre quien al perder a su esposa y madre de la niña decidió refugiarse en el alcohol. Una tarde noche él se encontró a una hermosa mujer, ambos platicaron durante un largo rato y al transcurrir los días ambos se fueron a vivir juntos al castillo. Ella le exigía tanto al padre de la pequeña, cada día ella necesitaba más y más dinero, vestidos, zapatos, bolsos.

**Ella:** "_Es que si no tuvieras a ESA cría podrías comprarme las cosas que yo necesito" "Tú me dijiste que cumplirías cada uno de mis caprichos porque me amabas, pero la verdad es que tu amor por mí es nulo"._

Él desesperado por su situación con su amada, solo podía ir a emborracharse. Cuando llegaba a la casa lo hacía en un estado deplorable gritando sobre su infortunio, quejándose de su hija.

La pequeña solo lloraba por el desprecio que ahora su padre le tenía; se escondía en el closet para evitar que su padre la golpeara y cuando ya no escuchaba ningún ruido fuera de su cuarto giraba la pértiga de la cajita musical que pertenecía a su difunta madre, dándole a la pequeña una pizca de tranquilidad, amor y esperanza.

La caja poseía raros poderes místicos; los cuales podían hacer que apareciera en diferente lugar siempre y cuando este dentro de los límites del castillo en el que se encontraba, además de un poder "oculto".

Ese día Juvia se la paso en el castillo tratando de alcanzar la caja musical, alrededor de las 5pm ella se dio por vencida y salió cansada del castillo.

Juvia se retiró agotada hacia el hotel; sin haber finalizado la misión. Caminaba pesadamente, cada paso que daba se volvía cada vez más laborioso, como si ambos pies se pidieran permiso mutuo para hacer cualquier movimiento.

Alzó la mirada, aliviada de encontrarse con las escaleras del hotel. Entró directo a su habitación, enseguida abrió las llaves de la bañera depositó un poco de jabón con la finalidad de tomar un baño aromático y relajante.

Entró despacio en la bañera y en cuestión de unos minutos comenzó a hacerse una sola con el agua aromatizada. Era desmesurado su cansancio, cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el suave aroma, se quedó inmóvil embelesada por completo por esa sensación de tranquilidad que hace mucho que no disfrutaba, ajena al chorro de agua que aún fluía y amenazaba con desbordarse de su contenedor.

Cuando Juvia abrió los ojos, se le veía más tranquila y sosegada. Sonrió al sentirse como nueva dio unos cuantos fuera del baño…

_¿Cuándo fue que Juvia cerró la llave de la bañera?-_ladeó su cabeza confundida ante la incógnita; ella no había cerrado la llave, se sentía demasiado cansada como para levantarse en ese momento. En algún momento abrió sus ojos, totalmente adormilada y vio una sombra que se alejaba por la ventana- _Tal vez solo fue un sueño_- se espabilo dejando a un lado ese tema.

**Juvia **-suspiró _- Que buen baño acaba de tomar Juvia_- se dijo con una sonrisa- _fue tan… relajante; sin tener ninguna preocupación, sin pensar en el mañana, solo pensando y consintiendo a Juvia, la tranquilidad de ser solo el agua y Juvia, siendo una como hace tiempo no lo era… y el sutil goteo de la llave hacia la bañera. RE-LA-JAN-TE_ – dijo aliviada.

Decidió salir a la ciudad, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el acuario de la localidad, entusiasmada por ver la cantidad de fauna que requería de ella.

Compró un ticket, emocionada miraba las mantarrayas esperando a que se espabilaran. Miró resignada hacia otra exhibición y lo lejos miró a su "salvador" Lyon Bastia que observaba atento los movimientos exactos de un pingüino mientras comía despreocupadamente unas palomitas.

Temerosa e insegura se dirigió hacia el miembro de Lamia Scale.

**Juvia:** _Buenas tardes Lyon-sama- _le sonrió.

Lyon al mirarla se sonrojó levemente- _Hola Juvia cof cof chan-_ dijo tratando de evitar ahogarse con las palomitas ante su sorpresa.

**Juvia**_**:**__ ¿Lyon-sama se encuentra usted bien?-_ inquirió inquieta.

**Lyon:** _No te preocupes Juvia-chan_- dijo sonriente el alumno de Ur- _¿te gustaría seguir viendo conmigo las exhibiciones restantes?._

Juvia se sonrojo de inmediato ante la propuesta del rival de amor de Gray. Su rostro parecía afligido.

* * *

**JUVIA'S POV**

_-No tiene nada de malo si acompaño a Lyon-sama- _se dijo tratando de convencerse-

_-Pero ¿si Gray o Fairy Tail lo considera una traición?._

_-Lyon-sama aun perteneciendo a otro gremio él salvó a Juvia._

Su rostro comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza.

-_Pero esto sería como una citaaaa! Tranquila Juvia no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras, eres una fuerte maga de Fairy Tail puedes defenderte_.- tratando de convencerse dijo.

**FINAL JUVIA'S POV**

* * *

Lyon le sonrió de una manera tierna, expectante e infantil; haciendo que la maga de FT olvidara sus duda y así dar pie a la primera cita de LyoVia.

_-A Juvia le encantaría Lyon-sama-_ le sonrió como una niña frente a lo desconocido, ansiosa, temerosa, curiosa, apenada.

-_Entonces vamos-_ dijo Lyon tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y la taquicardia provocada por la maga de agua.

Viendo los animales, platicando y riendo pasaron rápidamente 3 horas. Cuando ambos notaron el anochecer sobre sus rostros, se dirigieron hacia la salida en busca de alguna excusa para poder pasar más tiempo en compañía del otro.

_Juvia-chan si no te molesta te acompaño al hotel._

_No tiene por qué molestarse Lyon-sama_

Lyon se encontraba melancólico ante la respuesta de su querida maga; se detuvo preparado para la despedida; unos niños pasaron juntos a ellos corrieron haciendo que nuestra maga de agua trastabillara; Lyon tomo la mano de Juvia como reflejo evitando que esta perdiera por completo su equilibrio.

Los niños pasaron de largo, sin voltear atrás y ahí en el centro de la ciudad estaban dos "rivales" tomados de la mano, mirándose fijamente, sus pulsaciones aumentadas bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

_-A Juvia le encantaría que la acompañara a su hotel, solo si Lyon-sama aún está dispuesto._

Lyon moría de la vergüenza y es que verla ahí tan cohibida, expectante, ambos fuera de su zona de confort, aún tomados de la mano.

* * *

**LYON'S POV **

_-Estoy tomado de la mano de Juvia-chan-_ decía incrédulo.

_-Estoy tomado de la mano de Juvia-chan. -Estoy tomado de la mano de Juvia-chan. _

_-Estoy tomado de la mano de Juvia-chan. -Estoy tomado de la mano de Juvia-chan. _

Su rostro estaba perplejo y en un acto de pánico soltó la mano de Juvia, saliendo de su asombro.

**FINAL LYON'S POV**

* * *

_-¿Juvia-chan que te parecieron los pingüinos?-_ dijo con pesadumbre ante haber perdido una oportunidad valiosa.

_-Oh Lyon sama son animales realmente hermosos e inteligentes, creo que son el animal favorito de Juvia-_ decía emocionada.

-_Sabes Juvia-chan yo creo lo mismo; además de su capacidad de estar en el agua como en el hielo y sobrevivir ante los depredadores usando sus habilidades en ambos ecosistemas. _

Llegaron al hotel ambos exhaustos y divertidos, el anhelo en sus miradas se contemplaba con facilidad.

_-Juvia-chan me he divertido mucho-_ decía triste y añorando.

_-Lyon sama, Juvia se ha divertido también_- mostraba una gran sonrisa a su acompañante- _Juvia está muy agradecida con usted Lyon sama por haberla ayudado en tantas ocasiones en el último día._

_-Juvia chan_ –la miraba con demasiada ternura- _no tienes nada que agradecer para mí ha sido un honor poder acompañarte y compartir tiempo contigo_- se percató de sus palabras como si agua helada le cayera encima- _yo … yo… también me divertí._

_-Lyon sama buenas noches_- Juvia dio unos pasos hacia acompañante y tímidamente deposito en su mejilla un beso. Haciendo que el miembro de Lamia Scale se exaltara ante la acción de su maga.

Ahí estaba él parado frente a ella, sonrojado tomó la mano de la maga y con delicadeza la acercó a su rostro y en ella depósito un tierno beso, transmitiendo de un modo u otro todos esos sentimientos de su corazón, que desde siempre le han pertenecido solo a ella.

_-Hasta pronto Juvia chan._

Por la mañana Juvia recién se despertaba su semblante mostraba ilusión y alegría; cambio de repente al recordar la razón por la cual se encontraba en esa ciudad mágica que estaba conquistando su corazón en conjunto de su bienhechor; se espabiló y comenzó a arreglarse, dio un rápido almuerzo y salió preparada para su misión.

Paseaba serena por la ciudad, a unos metros de ella unos niños estaban jugando cerca de la fuente; se acercó tímidamente y con un solo movimiento de su mano comenzó a usar el agua que en cuestión de segundos formó barreras de modo que los niños y ella comenzaron a jugar con su elemento. Se reía libremente, sonrojada al sentirse observada por los pequeños.

Al poco rato se quedó sola, observando lo que quedaba del amanecer, siguió caminando pasando por las tiendas; había cosas muy interesantes en una de ellas y ahí atrás del aparador encontró una escultura de cristal tallada cuidadosamente, con el reflejo de la luz parecía un ave de hielo emprendiendo el vuelo.

**Juvia:** _A Juvia esto le recuerda a…_ - dijo sonrojándose. Salió de la tienda emocionada, apenada al tener en sus manos la pequeña y delicada escultura; decidida a dársela a esa persona que dio comienzo a esos sentimientos contradictorios.

Miraba expectante las calles solitarias de la ciudad buscando ilusionada al peliblanco y a su vez regañándose mentalmente por creer que "él" siempre estaría a su alrededor cada vez que lo necesitara de alguna forma u otra.

Iba absorta mirando la pequeña bolsa que contenía el obsequio que tal vez nunca entregaría. Dio una rápida vista hacia enfrente para evitar caer y ahí estaba él tan enigmático desde el día que lo conoció, ahora no llevaba su elegante traje solo unos jeans y una camiseta sencilla; ya no inspiraba temor a decir verdad se veía algo torpe con ese calcetín colgando alrededor de su cuello.

_-Hola Juvia-chan-_ dijo el peliblanco.

_-Lyon sama buenos días –_ dijo atónita al no percatarse antes de su presencia y sobre todo porque la oportunidad tocaba su puerta; era el momento indicado para entregarle no solo la escultura sino también sus sentimientos.

-_Buenos días __ Ju-via-chan –_ decía divertido- _creí que estabas en la misión._

_-Juvia apenas se dirigía para allá cuando entró a comprar algunas cosas en las tiendas; además de que ahí-_ dijo señalando a Toby quien se encontraba buscando nuevos calcetines que atesorar - _está la persona que me contrato; creo que lo he visto antes._

Lyon se puso helado, su rostro inmóvil y sorprendido.

_-Lyon sama, Juvia quiere….- _decía apenada y con la cabeza baja hacia la escultura envuelta.

_-Juvia chan perdóname me tengo que ir-_ se fue corriendo, sin mirar atrás y como pudo agarro a Toby y se lo llevo lejos.

Juvia se quedó triste al perder la oportunidad y se dirigió pesimista hacia la misión.

El resto del día se la paso en la misión que no logró completar; tal vez por la cantidad de sentimientos que se acumulaban en su corazón.

No miraba por donde caminaba, solo se dejaba guiar por pies; totalmente desilusionada. Levantó la vista encontrarse a unos metros de distancia del mar; se acercó más y más a la orilla, unos cuantos pasos frente a ella se encontraba la playa. Tomo asiento sintiendo con todas sus extremidades la arena húmeda, observando el anochecer.

Se encontraba molesta por no darle el regalo a Lyon, por perder el tiempo, por no haberlo visto en todo el día, por su falta de interés, por su estúpida sonrisa aniñada que lograba un rubor y una taquicardia instantánea en la maga de agua.

_-¿Juvia chan?-_ preguntó algo preocupado al observar a la maga con ese semblante tan ajeno a ella.

_- ¿Qué?-_ respondió déspota, sin mirar quien se encontraba junto a ella.

_-Juvia lamento si llegue en mal momento; solo que… no es seguro andar paseando a estas horas_- dijo tímido.

_- Juvia es una maga de Fairy Tail, le puedo hacer frente a cualquier malhechor- dijo_ satisfecha y aun molesta.

_-Etto yo estoy seguro que si Juvia-chan, pero me sentiría más tranquilo dejándote en tu hotel- _un leve sonrojo se percibía en el mago de Lamia Scale.

- _Lyon sama se ha convertido en una persona demasiado testaruda, no sabe cuándo detenerse; ¿usted cree que Juvia es tonta? ¿Qué no me iba a dar cuenta que me está siguiendo? ¿Qué todos los encuentros eran espontáneos? No entiende que es una molestia que siga a Juvia a todas partes, como si Juvia fuera débil_.

Lyon estaba perplejo ante las duras palabras de Juvia, no decía nada y su sorpresa se tornó a desilusión.

_-¡No entiende que Lyon sama, se ha vuelto una molestia para Juvia! _– decía cegada por esos sentimientos incorrectamente descifrados.

_-Juvia chan… yo de verdad lo siento_- decía decaído- _no era mi intención molestarte yo solo me preocupo por ti ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?_ – dijo algo exasperado.

Juvia apenas y fue consiente de todo lo que acaba de pasar; ella no era así pero solo pensar que Lyon no le correspondía y que podía tener una relación amorosa con alguien de su gremio; hacia que le doliera el corazón y una sensación posesiva sobre Lyon se apodero de ella haciéndola decir todas esas cosas.

_-Lyon- sama… Juvia de verdad siente haberlo lastimado con todas esas palabras crueles-_ decía afligida.

La mirada de Lyon se tornó diferente, en cuestión de segundos comprendió todo lo que Juvia sintió porque al mismo tiempo y durante mucho tiempo, él había sido víctima de la desilusión, de la desesperanza, la incertidumbre, autocompasión y sobre de los celos.

Dio unos pasos hacia la maga, su mirada persistente; la tomo de la muñeca la jalo hacia él, agarró la cintura de la maga, su mirada paso de ser intimidante a tierna tratando de demostrarle todo lo que ella provoca en el desde el día que se conocieron.

Ahí estaban solo ellos, a la luz de la luna, bajo las estrellas y el suave sonido del agua.

_-Juvia-chan te pido por todo el amor que te tengo que es inmenso que confíes en mí, no solo hoy, ni mañana, sino toda la vida._

_Juvia chan yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si tu aceptaras casarte conmigo-_ decía mientras se arrodillaba.

Juvia estaba perpleja realmente no se esperaba eso de parte del alquimista de hielo.

-_Lyon sama- _pudo articular después de unos segundos, que parecieron una eternidad.

_-Juvia chan, si tu respuesta es no- _se levantó mientras tragaba saliva- _yo te prometo que nunca más te molestare ni te seguiré, te dejare ser feliz con quien tu más quieras; pero si tu respuesta es sí; te juro por nuestros hijos que a partir de hoy tu eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida y mi único propósito en la vida es hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo._

_-Lyon sama yo…ahora… no… puedo… tengo que decirle a la familia de Juvia._

Las sonrisas de Lyon y Juvia iban en aumento, la felicidad de ser, desde esa noche una pareja y no solo eso sino una pareja comprometida.

_-Lyon sama tal vez esto le parezca precipitado … pero Juvia no quiere pasar ni un solo momento sin ser la Sra. Juvia de Bastia- _dijo completamente roja olvidando por completo a su amado gremio. Se abrazaron tiernamente ambos extasiados por ser correspondidos.

Ambos se dirigieron al hotel, sonrojados, emocionados, sonriendo como tontos en todo momento.

Llegaron a la escalinata listos para despedirse, mañana seria otro día, un día especial para ambos.

Juvia se acercó al vestíbulo sin dejar de sonreír, para tomar su llave y dirigirse a su habitación; caminaba segura deseando estar en su habitación para comenzar a dar saltitos torpes de la emoción y uno que otro grito de alegría.

**Juvia**: _A Juvia le gustaría ir a su habitación hoy por la mañana deje mi llave aquí_- le dijo feliz a la dependienta.

**Dependienta:** _Lo siento señorita; la reservación hecha a su nombre solo constaba de 2 días y una noche. Por lo tanto la reservación ya ha sido cumplida._

**Juvia**_: A Juvia le gustaría rentar una habitación_- decía nerviosa.

**Dependienta:** _Lo siento señorita; no nos queda ninguna habitación disponible_- dijo incomoda.

Juvia se dirigió triste hacia su amado.

**Lyon:** _¿Qué pasa Juvia chan?_

**Juvia:** _Ya no hay habitación disponible para Juvia-_ decía preocupada- _¿Lyon sama ¿usted conoce algún otro hotel en el que Juvia se pueda hospedar? _

**Lyon:** _Juvia chan si hay más hoteles en la ciudad, la verdad es que es muy concurrida por los turistas, tiene de las mejores vistas, es muy tranquila y además la playa es digna de recordar. Si gustas podemos ir a preguntar a los hoteles._

Ambos se dirigieron a los 5 hoteles que había en la ciudad y de todos obtuvieron la misma respuesta.

"_**Ocupado por vacaciones". **_

**Lyon:** _Juvia chan no quiero que pienses mal de mí pero si gustas te puedes quedar donde yo- _dijo temeroso.

Juvia asintió dudosa. A pesar de ser muy bella y tranquila ciudad por las noches habían ocurrido varios robos; aun para un mago forastero resultaba peligroso.

Juvia estaba completamente nerviosa por pasar la noche con un chico. _"Demo pero porque siento esto… Juvia solo había sentido esto con Gray sama"_

**En la habitación de Lyon**

**Lyon:** _Juvia chan ponte cómoda, yo dormiré en el mueble así que puedes instalarte en la habitación- _dirigiéndole confiado una sonrisa.

**Juvia:** _Gracias Lyon-sama_- dijo sonrojada.

**Lyon**_**:**__ Juvia chan ¿te importa si me doy una ducha?_ –decía sin inmutarse por la presencia de la maga de agua.

Juvia le dirigió una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa y comenzó a instalarse en la habitación, mientras el mago miembro de Lamia Scale entraba al baño. Se encontraba nerviosa y dio mil vueltas antes de poder terminar de instalarse.

* * *

**JUVIA'S POV**

_Juvia está demasiado nerviosa; nunca había estaba en una situación como esta. Juvia está SOLA con el hombre que le acaba de pedir que pase toda su vida con él. Juvia debe permanecer tranquila, Juvia se está olvidando como respirar-_ dijo entrecortadamente y con menos color en sus mejillas por la falta de aire.

**FINAL JUVIA'S POV**

* * *

Juvia abrió sus ojos somnolienta, y vislumbro a su hombre saliendo del baño solo con una toalla enredada a la altura de la cintura; no había dormido mucho al perecer la ansiedad producida por esa situación hizo que se desmayara.

Juvia lo vio espabilándose por completo …

Sus músculos son muy grandes, marcados totalmente por tanto entrenamiento y pequeñas gotas caían por su cuerpo _"realmente se ve sexy Lyon sama",_ decía mientras lo veía; mientras este se secaba el cabello sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que hacía.

Cada paso que daba en dirección a la maga de agua; hacia que la misma sintiera un lento escalofrió por toda su espalda; Lyon le dio la espalda por unos momentos, Juvia no podía contenerse más, su espalda ancha, sus músculos marcados en los lugares indicados, el agua cayendo lentamente, la luz de luna en su firme pecho, sus manos grandes, sus determinantes ojos, lograron que la maga de FT tuviera una leve hemorragia nasal.

Se levantó decidida y avergonzada dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño para que su acompañante no lograra ver lo que esta noche estaba provocando en ella.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con el hombre que yacía adormilado en el sillón, vistiendo solo unos shorts dejando a la vista de su amada esos increíbles abdominales. Ella avanzaba lentamente y dudosa. Dando pasos decididos hacia él. Se arrodillo hipnotizada por su cabello blanco; ya no era consciente de lo que hacía, una de sus manos acarició con amor un mechón rebelde del cabello de Lyon y sus ojos solo podían observar esos labios, sus ojos de pronto se posicionaron en cada una de las facciones, lo miraba fijamente como si ella quisiera memorizar cada uno de los rasgos de su ahora prometido, los ojos de él yacían completamente cerrados por el cansancio y su respiración relajada. La mano de ella se dirigía hacia los labios de este, quería sentirlos no solo con su mano sino con sus propios labios, en los ojos de la maga se podía observar el deseo por poseerlos ahí, en ese momento y reclamarlos como suyos siempre suyos.

Muy temprano por la mañana; ambos magos se despertaron ansiosos por lo sucedido hace apenas unas horas ellos, donde solo eran aliados, unidos por el destino y por su ahora instinto de justicia y amor; en cambio ahora son dos amantes comprometidos, emprendiendo un nuevo viaje juntos tomados de las manos; ambos listos para compartir esta nueva etapa con sus familias, ambos caminando hacia su futuro.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Llegaron listos. Él con un traje negro y una corbata de azul claro; su cabello de algún modo arreglado hacia atrás. Ella hermosa su cabello sostenido en una media cola con una pequeña tiara y un elegante velo, su vestido elegante y casual; blanco, corto y su ramo de flores con tonalidades de azul claro.

Se encontraban en diferentes partes del gremio; nerviosos, ansiosos por caminar al altar y confirmar frente a todos sus seres queridos el amor naciente.

El gremio se convirtió en el lugar perfecto para realizar una boda; apenas llegaron los novios los felicitaron y todos se pusieron a adornar él gremio. No tardaron en llegar los gremios aliados; todos listos para el suceso, todos poniendo de su parte para hacer realidad la boda de los enamorados. La decoración era simplemente perfecta.

No tardaron en salir las damas, Levy, Erza, Lissana y Lucy. Todas hermosas; acompañadas de los padrinos.

Lyon se encontraba en el altar; a su lado su padrino y mejor amigo Gray nervioso y feliz por su amigo; y todos los demás en la espera de la novia. De reojo miraba a la rubia de ojos color chocolate, con la que recién unos minutos atrás había caminado hacia al altar tomados de la mano.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

-_Pronto…_ - una sonrisa tierna se formó en su rostro; sus ojos, su corazón ambos anhelando a la maga de los espíritus; anhelando tener su momento y juntos seguir escribiendo su historia de amor.

**FINAL GRAY'S POV**

* * *

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba la novia, su mano se dirigió hacia su boca, una sonrisa se coló por las comisuras de sus labios, recordando la noche anterior -_cuando lo vio totalmente dormido en el sillón, ella se acercó cada vez más y sin pensarlo por fin sus labios se tocaron en un casto beso- _ese secreto tan suyo que ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarle a su casi esposo.

La música comenzó a sonar indicando que era tiempo de su aparición y así feliz, enamorada emprendió su camino hacia su futuro esposo y hacia SU futuro.


End file.
